


The Journey That Binds

by Hello_LoKitty



Series: The Road to Hela [2]
Category: Logan - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Storm - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Wolverine - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_LoKitty/pseuds/Hello_LoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First things first, I don't really like the title and that may change. However, this is the second installment of my Oroki fan fiction. The first being "The Road to Hela," which people actually said they liked. That's pretty nice. </p><p>So, this picks up where that story left off with Loki imprisoned in Asgard but making his way to visit Storm in a remote location. He does this with the help of his mother, Frigga, and his escapes are unknown to anyone in Asgard. The only reason I rate it as "mature" is because there will be a chapter of sexual content but I will warn readers of when that will occur. </p><p>This story is not done yet so It may be edited a bit more. But I'm rather inspired to get this done. I hope people will enjoy. Keeping with tradition, I'm half asleep while making my post so please be gentle but point out typos, etc. so I can try and fix them. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Separate Ways

Loki didn't want to release Storm from his embrace but he knew minutes were ticking by and he had to get back to his cell in Asgard. He needed to open the vortex and leave and that began with letting go of this woman he was never supposed to love.

“Damned sentiments!” he muttered to himself as he slowly let his hands unlock and his arms fall to his side. He leaned back and stared into her blue eyes. They were glossy with tears but to her credit, Loki realized she had never outright cried when they parted. She simply smiled, as she was doing now, and waited for her kiss goodbye. Loki leaned in and pressed his lips tenderly to hers and lingered there as his heart sank a bit. His mind drifted to when he would see her again and not having an answer to that constant question made him anxious at every parting. 

Finally, Loki stepped back and gave her a weak smile. She returned the smile. 

“Until next time,” Storm said, with a hopeful tone. 

Loki nodded and turned away to open the vortex that would carry him back to Asgard. He has always promised himself that once he turned to leave, he would not look back. Each trip to Asgard could be the last time he saw her so why prolong that pain. But this time, his promise was broken as he felt his head turning and he caught sight of Storm watching him leave. Her resolve was broken as the vortex enveloped his body. Her hands covered her face, her body was shaking and he knew from her movements that she was not just crying but sobbing pitifully. 

Turning in the vortex, Loki wanted to rush to her, take him into her arms and promise to never leave again but it was futile. The pulling force was dragging him away as he desperately reached for Storm and she faded into a black mist as Loki felt himself being dragged back to Asgard. The next clear sight he saw was the dark walls of a little room where Loki had hidden the guard he impersonated. The guard was still unconscious and should remain that way for about another hour. 

Quickly changing his form to resemble the unconscious guard, Loki left the secluded area and made his way back to his cell. It was late at night and the few people in the corridors gave him little or no notice. Once at his cell, Loki used the codes Frigga gave him to remove the locks to his cell while creating an image that the cell never opens. With a quick look around, Loki entered the cell, locked himself inside then transformed his image back to his own while a duplicate of himself already in the cell disappeared. 

Loki sighed and his body relaxed as the adrenaline in his body began to ebb. The danger of being caught was pretty much over now. He was in his cell and no one had seen his return. Now, it was just a matter of waiting until the next opportunity for escape. 

Sitting on the floor, Loki grabbed a book from the pile his mother had provided, opened it and began reading but his mind had already drifted back to Midgard and to the lingering image of Storm. Loki's eyes washed over the pages as he sat and thought of when he would see her again. This happened every time and the lack of focus was expected. He had already learned after many trips to see Storm that trying to stop thinking of her immediately following his return was futile. It was better to create a distraction. 

Loki slammed his book shut and stood up to stretch. He looked around his cell, then conjured the image of his mother, Frigga. She wasn't his birth mother but she was the only mother he had ever known and he knew she loved him dearly, despite Odin's feelings of dismay on this matter. 

These talks were always hidden from the guards with a bit of magic. They would see Loki sitting quietly reading, the only sounds made would be his periodic adjustment of his sitting position or the turning of the pages. Once the shielding spell was cast, Loki stood back and watched the image of his mother form. He was becoming horribly aware of how lonely he was when locked away. His only relaxing moments were the times he spent with Storm or Frigga. But even the substitutes he conjured of Storm and Frigga were becoming a welcome sight. 

“You have just returned, my son,” the image of Frigga said. “Tell me about your lady.” 

Loki gave her a sly look. 

“Mother,” he said, “I don't have much time with Storm and much of that time is spent in activities that a son should not share with his mother.” 

Frigga's image blushed a bit as she turned her face away and smiled. 

“You really care for this woman,” she said. “I am happy you met someone who can make you happy.” 

Loki's face suddenly became slightly somber. 

“Yes,” he said with a sigh, “She makes me quite happy but I don't get to see her as much as I would like.” 

“Patience, my son,” Frigga said. “That day will come.” 

Loki sighed again before reaching to touch his mother's face. The image faded but was quickly replaced by one of Storm. He smiled at her. 

“You deserve better, my little weather witch,” he said sadly, but then a pair of voices caught his attention and Loki made the image immediately disappear. He moved to sit in the position his false image occupied and picked up a book as if he had been there reading the entire time. He stopped the spell and looked up with an unconcerned expression as the guards entered his cell. 

“To what do I owe the honor of this visit,” Loki said dryly as he closed his book. 

“Please stand,” the lead guard replied. 

Loki sighed and followed instructions. This was a common thing to come and check the cells but it was so routine that he did not give it much thought. It happened regularly and Loki was easily able to predict with some accuracy when the cell checks would happen. They were looking for prisoners who would escape and remain gone. Not prisoners who would escape and return as he had done multiple times. 

“Extend your hands,” the guard ordered and Loki complied. This was not new either. The shackles were not just designed to restrain Loki but also were enchanted to bind his magic while worn. It was not until the guards began collecting Loki's books and other personal belongings did Loki give the lead guard a questioning stare. 

“Why are you collecting my things?” Loki asked. 

“We are only authorized to inform you that you are being moved,” was the guard's reply. 

“I deserve a better answer than that,” Loki spat. “Imprisoned or not, I am -still- a prince of Asgard and Odin...” Loki paused and swallowed hard before forcing the words through is lips, “Odin is still my father. I deserve to know your plans just as I've heard you explain as much to other prisoners.” 

The lead guard sighed loudly and looked to the ground before directing another guard to inspect the shackles. Once that was done, the lead guard made eye contact with Loki. 

“I have been instructed to take you to a lower level dungeon for greater security,” the lead guard said. 

Loki felt a charge of fear surge through his chest. Perhaps they had discovered his multiple escapes to Midgard? But then Loki dismissed that quickly. Thor would revel in catching him “red-handed,” probably in the middle of making love to Storm just for grand effect. No, he had not been discovered so this move was motivated by something else. 

“Why?” was Loki's one word question 

The lead guard looked to the others before replying with a loud sigh. 

“This is for the protection of Asgard. All prisoners are being moved. You are simply the first,” he said. 

Loki slowly realized what was happening. He remembered many times as a youth when Odin would announce that the Royal Family needed to travel the realms for royal business. What it amounted to was leaving Asgard for many months, making contact with the other royals, making economic deals to secure allegiances. But they did not just travel to allies. The family would also pay visits to realms that had the potential to become allies, followed by those realms that may become enemies and usually a token effort to smooth treaties with enemies. Loki had no way of knowing how long they would be gone. The only thing he knew for sure was that he would be unable to see Storm for several months and there was no way to tell her. He felt anger growing within him. 

“Well,” he snapped at the guard, “what are we waiting for. Take me to my new home.” 

The lead guard moved towards the force field, opened it and the squad of guards led Loki to the lower levels of the Asgardian dungeons. Once they reached a cell, Loki noticed his books sitting outside the cell. He gave the guards a curious stare, laced with anger. 

“The books are to remain here,” the guard said. “Please remove and give me your boots. You are to receive specialized treatment.” 

“Specialized?” Loki questioned, as he followed the guard's directions. 

The guard nodded timidly while placing the boots next to the books. 

“By whose order?” 

“By order of the king,” the guard replied, as he quickly exited the cell and engaged the force field. Once the barrier was in place, all the furnishings in the cell disappeared and an astonished expression washed over Loki's face. He sighed loudly before sitting on the damp, hard floor. But after only a few moments, the floor began to get warm. The heat continued to build until it was noticeable, then uncomfortable. Loki moved from the spot and the new area was just as hot...and getting hotter. When he placed his hand on the floor, he got a slight burn that made him jerk his hand away. The floor temperature continued to heat and Loki finally stood up and glared at the guard who stood watching. 

“Is this your specialized treatment?” Loki snapped. “You plan to burn me? You want to see what happens to a Frost Giant if you heat the monster?” 

The guard looked to the ground and took a deep breath. 

“Prince Loki,” he said with a resigned tone, “King Odin has decreed this punishment. You are to have no relaxation except when sleeping. You can not sit in the cell at all. You are not allowed to have your books. You can't even stand in one place very long. This is why we have your boots. Soon, the place where you stand will grow warmer. Odin wishes you to continue moving at all times, except while sleeping or eating.” 

“So being in this pit is not punishment enough?” Loki spat. “He wants to add torture? Is that it?” 

“There is more, your highness,” the guard said. “You are not able to use magic here. There are binding spells cast in this part of the dungeon. You must serve your time without any personal comforts. I am...sorry...your highness.” 

Loki stared at the guard, wondering why he would be so polite to a fallen prince. The confusion was not lost on the guard. 

“I have no say in these orders,” he said, “but there is more I must say. Odin has also decreed that you are to remain in isolation. The only time you will see guards is when we bring you meals. We are not allowed to remain with you more than 5 minutes.” 

“So Odin, my father, is now my torturer,” Loki said with a smirk. “Well, let's get started.” 

The guard bowed before turning to leave and Loki could feel the heat building beneath his bare feet. Before his feet could burn, he began pacing the cell as he muttered curses about the man he once called “father.” 


	2. Distraction in Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sincere apologies for taking so long. Job duties have been brutal and yet, I have found time to write, but not post. Hopefully, this will be satisfactory. I have an idea of where things will go but haven't sent my mind on it just yet. So, this picks up right after Loki leaves and Storm is at the North Pole but travels back to New York and the X Mansion. The short summary is that she is immediately dumped into a mission with Logan. Of course, Storm is very focused on Loki and has no idea he is in a deep dungeon being tortured by Odin. Keeping with tradition, I'm very tired, am not wearing my glasses and humbly provide these excuses for any and all typos or bad grammar. However, if something baffles you, please let me know so I can attempt an edit. 
> 
> I hope the chapter meets people's approval.

Storm uncovered her eyes when she sensed the vortex was closed. Watching him leave was always painful but she worked to never let him see her crying. She cried every time he left and now, he was gone...again...and she just had to be patient and wait for him to return. She didn't know how long that would be but in recent weeks he had managed to see her at least once a week. She questioned if this was wise but he seemed very sure that he would not be caught, not with his mother helping his escapes and returns. Without Frigga's help, Storm was certain Loki would not have been able to visit as often as he did. But in a very real way, the increased visits had backfired. She thought seeing him more would satisfy her desires for him but instead, she only wanted to see him more. She would patiently wait for a signal to go to the cabin, it was usually a little magical note, but Storm also had a fear. If Loki is caught or just could not escape, she may never see him again. The thought gave her a chill as she walked to the little North Pole cabin where she and Loki spent most of their time.

But Storm was worried that perhaps she and Loki both had become a bit reckless. She was supposed to be teaching mutant students and he was supposed to be secured in an Asgardian dungeon. She could see in the eyes of her friends, students and colleagues that they worried about her health. Storm quickly blamed it on fatigue, which was not a lie. Going to the North Pole and making love to Loki all night then hurrying back to the mansion really was exhausting. Storm chuckled at the absurdity of it all. But so far, this was working. She relaxed for about an hour before making her way back to New York. When she landed at the mansion, Logan was standing at her room door. 

“Glad you're back Ro,” he said, as he chewed on his cigar. The Professor had prohibited him from smoking those in the mansion long ago so he typically just chewed them while inside. 

Storm nodded in his direction and gave him a smile. 

“Hey, I know you're tired but tomorrow morning, bright and early start for us both,” he said. 

Storm creased her brow in Logan's direction. 

“What has happened,” she questioned. 

“It's a mission,” Logan said. “The short story is Prof. X wants us to hunt down some mutation caused by that mess in New York. All they know is animals keep being found drained of blood – big and smaller ones.” 

Storm grimaced slightly and met Logan's gaze. 

“Professor thinks this thing came from that wormhole that Asgardian guy opened up. Radiation or something, whatever it is it's creating a problem and Professor wants us to fix it,” Logan said casually. 

“Why isn't someone hunting this thing down now?” Storm asked. 

“Someone is,” Logan answered. “Those S.H.I.E.L.D. Guys are supposed to be finding and killing this thing but before they screw it up and people die, Professor wants us to work on gaining brownie points with that band of idiots by killing the creature first. But you won't be in top shape until tomorrow. Get some rest.” 

Storm nodded and went into her room. She hadn't expected to be immediately drawn into a possibly dangerous mission so soon. As her head hit the pillow she thought about Loki and when she would see him again. Whatever she would hunt tomorrow didn't matter because at this moment, dreaming of Loki and being in his arms again was her only thought. 

~ ~ ~

Sitting through the briefing was torture for Storm, she needed more sleep. Storm was exhausted but she was also acutely aware that the Professor was watching her every move. Logan pretended not to pay attention but he was equally focused. She forced thoughts of Loki from her mind. The last thing she needed was to broadcast to the Professor any of her private thoughts. Considering her level of exhaustion and fixation on the God of Mischief, she needed to focus on the mission and not when she would see her lover again. 

“Logan may have already told you of the mission to find out what is going on,” Prof. X said flatly. Storm could tell this was critical just from the Professor's furrowed brow. “We don't know if these animals are mutations naturally but S.H.I.E.L.D. believes they mutated from radiation that escaped from the wormhole during the attack on New York. I tend to agree with S.H.I.E.L.D. The changes happened too quickly and too localized. Evidence that something is amiss is that several animals, some as large as fully grown deer, have been found suffering from incredibly blood loss.” 

Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar, causing the Professor to give him a stern look. 

“I know the rules,” Logan grunted as he chewed on the cigar. 

“I want you two to work together and find this animal or animals. If possible, bring it back to the mansion. If not, you will have to, unfortunately, kill it,” the Professor said. 

“Why is it unfortunate if the animal is a danger to humans,” Storm said suddenly. 

“Any mutation should be studied, not eliminated,” he replied. 

Storm grunted slightly before saying, “Too bad humans either don't agree with that thinking or take it to the extremes.” 

“Right now is not the time for this debate,” Professor X said sternly. He already knew sometimes Storm expressed irritation with humanity but he did not wish to engage her now. “Finding and stopping this animal before it does real damage is a way to build a connection with S.H.I.E.L.D. Surely, Storm, you see the value in that,” he said. “You worked with this organization. If you feel it is wrong to build ties to them, then say so. I believe they would make powerful allies in helping the rest of humanity accept mutants.” 

Logan grunted and continued to chew his cigar while Storm sighed and leaned back in her chair. She wasn't about to explain how Fury had implanted a destructive device in her gut and kept critical bits of the mission plan from her. She had taken the mission to feel accepted, just as the Professor was seeking, but she really did not trust Fury or S.H.I.E.L.D. They were an organization of liars, just as Loki had described. But building alliances with humanity was always the professor's goal. Storm questioned if that was even possible. Humanity killed what it feared and right now, humanity feared mutants. 

Tension crept across Storm's shoulders as she thought of how many missions she had done to save humanity and build trust only to be ignored when a major city was under attack by aliens from another world. Now, the Professor wants them to help resolve a problem that could have been mitigated if S.H.I.E.L.D. Had called them in the first place. The only good result of being ignored then was she was asked to help later and that's how she met Loki. She sighed again. 

“When do we begin,” she asked. 

~ ~ ~

It was less than 2 hours before Storm found herself on the back of Logan's motorcycle heading to a remote area of the country, specifically a boggy area that Storm would describe as a swamp. The creature, whatever it was, seemed to enjoy the wetlands and that meant stalking a creature in a smelly, wet, possibly cold and disgusting environment. Storm leaned into Logan's back and held on until they arrived at the last known area where the creature was sighted and parked. 

Storm hopped off the motorcycle and rubbed her arms as she looked around the bog. It reminded her of the dark place that terrified her when she traveled to meet Hela. She shivered but it was not from the cold. 

“You ready for this mission?” Logan asked as he got off the bike, then lit his cigar. 

“I'm as ready as I'll ever be,” she said. “But I'll admit, I'm a bit out of practice.” 

Logan puffed his cigar, then snuffed it out before exhaling. 

“You can't get ready without just doing it, huh?” he said before leaning his head back and sniffing the air. “This way,” he said, before turning and beginning to walk. 

The ground quickly went from solid to mossy mush and Storm was not happy at all about having to walk through this muck. However, flying was not an option. Since she used wind to levitate, the mud and muck would fly everywhere if she tried that. Walking was the only option. 

“The scent is strongest here,” Logan suddenly said as they stopped next to a boggy area. “We wait here and I think the thing will return.” 

Storm eyed Logan closely before finding a nearby tree to lean against. She was curious. 

“Logan, how do you know what you are smelling is what we need to find?” she asked. 

“Simple,” he said, “I know what things from that wormhole smell like. It's pretty distinct and if this is a mutation, it has that stink too. Now, we get to sit tight and quiet and wait.” 

Storm shrugged before finding a low branch to sit on. Logan was happy to squat nearby and chew on his cigar. She was fine with waiting and leaned into the tree for support. Exhaustion was running over her body now and her eyelids were heavy. The tree began to feel more welcoming than she imagined. Before realizing, Storm was asleep and in a completely different place. 

As the dream took her, Storm was transported to the little North Pole cabin where she met Loki. It was warm and cozy and a clear day. She laid on the bed looking at the ceiling, relaxing and waiting. Then, it happened. The ceiling became transparent and she could clearly see the sky and stars. Her breath caught in her throat and she sat up from the bed and turned to see Loki standing in the doorway. She smiled and began walking towards him. But this dream was different. Loki was speaking but she couldn't hear him. 

Storm walked slowly and listened harder. Loki was calling her name but there was something different. Loki always called her “Storm,” but he was calling her “Ro.” The voice was different some how. Storm creased her brow and walked closer and then she heard it, “Ro! Wake up!” 

Her eyes snapped open in time to see a worm-like creature attached to Logan's leg as it wrapped its body around his. Storm wondered why Logan didn't just slice the creature up with his claws but then she realized the color was fading from his skin as this thing hungrily drank his blood. Logan has incredible healing ability but what good is that if he had no blood. 

No time to debate the matter, Logan appeared to be dying and she needed to help. The creature appeared to be a large leech-like thing and that meant it needed to remain wet. Lightening could kill it but not in all this water. One strike would kill the thing and maybe Logan too. Storm grabbed the giant leech and began to pull. It's body was wet and slimy but it had a vice grip on Logan. It didn't budge. 

Logan was becoming more and more lifeless and Storm was running out of ideas when finally it struck her. Heat could kill this thing. Quickly staring at the skies, Storm's eyes turned a milky white and she caused a strong beam of sunlight to break through the trees and focus on this thing. The reaction was instant. The creature released Logan and sought cover from the sun in the murky water. Storm immediately grabbed Logan and tried to move him, but he didn't budge. His body was heavier than she imagined. 

Using the wind, Storm made a small tornado, lifting them both. Muddy water began to fly, but Storm didn't care. She held on to Logan as they both began to rise and that was when she realized the problem was bigger than the professor had worried. Logan had been attacked by one giant leech but as water and mud began to fly about, Storm could easily see the pond was filled with these creatures. 

Summoning the lightening, Storm quickly electrocuted the creatures, at least all she could see. Killing them was the only solution and they weren't her concern. Her concern was the deathly pale pallor of Logan's skin, his shallow breathing and the ghastly wound to his thigh which continued to bleed. Logan needed medical care and killing slimy giant leeches could wait. 

She flew them to a clearing where the ground was less wet and they landed. She frantically reached for her communicator to call for help when she felt Logan's hand grab her wrist. 

“It's OK,” Storm said, trying to reassure him through her shaky voice. “I'm going to call the mansion and ask for help. Someone will come. Just hold on.” 

“No...” Logan croaked out as color slowly came back to his face. “Give me a sec.” 

Storm frowned at Logan and considered calling anyway, but then she stopped. Calling the mansion meant explaining what happened that Logan could be injured so badly. The Professor paired them because he depended on Storm to prevent Logan from being reckless. Did she really want to explain what was distracting her so much that she didn't realize a fellow X-Man was in critical danger? How long had Logan called to her before she woke? 

Storm's hand moved to put the communicator back into her pocket and she glanced at Logan. A fog was building, typically a sign of Storm's embarrassment. She quickly made the fog disappear before pulling a medical kit from her pack. 

The wound from the bite was not healing. It appeared Logan's body was focusing on rebuilding his blood supply so Storm took the time to clean and tend to the wound. Once his blood volume was rebuilt, the wound would heal almost instantly, she hoped, but for now, a bandage could help slow the bleeding. 

“Are you sure you don't want me to call for help?” Storm asked. 

“I'm sure,” Logan managed to say. His voice was still weak, but getting stronger. “Just got ambushed by a hungry slug, well, leech. I been in swamps enough to know what that was. Just never seen one so big before.” 

Storm continued to clean the bite as she spoke. 

“But how did it bite you in the first place?” 

Logan coughed a bit. Healing was taking longer than he expected, but he didn't want to admit that. 

“Let's find a place a little more comfortable than this,” he said. “I need to wash the swamp off my hide.” 

Storm nodded. 


	3. Journey and stagnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another chapter posted. I came up with the title because in this chapter, both Loki and Frigga are on the move but making zero progress towards what they really want. Frigga wants to tend to Loki and Loki wishes to see Storm, neither get what they desire. However, as I was writing, this chapter took an unexpected turn with the addition of the guard. I'm not sure where or what I will do with him just yet but this story is almost complete. Work is very busy this time of the year but I am continuing to write and hopefully will have more posted soon. Again, thanks for the comments and kudos.

Frigga fidgeted nervously, unable to relax as she held Odin's arm and met the rulers of Vanaheim. She didn't care about the treaties or the travels that were required of a Queen of Asgard at this moment. Her mind was on Loki and how he would have to wait until these duties were done before she could help him see his love again. Odin had abruptly decided to do these meetings and Frigga had no time to inform Loki she would be gone. She only hoped Loki would understand when she returned. He did have a way of taking things like these as personal slights. Frigga felt a hand on her hand as she held Odin's arm. It was Odin caressing her fingers and smiling in her face.

“Your mind wanders, my dear,” he said. “Be mindful of the impression you make upon our allies.” 

Odin then turned his attention back to the Vanir. There was a grand welcome underway. Frigga pushed worry about Loki from her mind, smiled and focused on the welcoming proceedings that included spectacular decorations, dancers and the royal family, all smiling and cheerful. But Frigga could feel an air of tension through it all. 

Frigga sighed with resignation. She swallowed hard and painted a pleasant smile upon her face. 

Once the welcoming ceremonies were done, Frigga returned to the royal guest quarters. She did not relax. She paced the floor and looked out the window at the setting sun, focusing on the horizon. 

“My wife,” Odin said abruptly. “I must have words with you.” 

Frigga was startled as she turned to face her husband, not realizing he had entered the room. 

“Today, your mind wandered, we can not have this happen again. You are queen and your mind must be on here, now, nothing else,” he said sternly. “The events on Midgard, the destruction of the Bifrost, all of it has thrown the Nine into chaos and it is -I- the AllFather who must work to quell this unrest. Marauders are doing their best to over throw kingdoms and the royal families are looking to me as the cure and Loki as the cause. They blame ME for Loki's actions.” 

Odin turned and breathed heavily. His anger at the situation and at Loki were both clear. 

Frigga nodded quietly. 

“My King,” she said timidly, “will you expect me to attend all the visits?” 

Odin turned to face her suddenly, his one eye drilled into Frigga, then softened. 

“I know you are concerned about events in Asgard,” Odin said. “But as queen, you will remain at my side, involved with securing alliances, and happily so, until I tell you otherwise. Now, we shall sleep because tomorrow will be a day you and I will enjoy. Even if you do not enjoy the day, you must appear as such. Bed now.” 

Without saying another word, Odin disrobed and went to bed. Frigga knew she had to follow him, although her thoughts remained out the window and with Loki. It would be weeks before she saw him again and even longer before he would see Storm. Frigga's heart sank as she quietly climbed into bed and she felt Odin's arms pulling her into an embrace. He would be asleep in moments and Frigga could feel herself drifting off, despite worries about her son. 

~ ~ ~ 

Loki had been pacing in a circle all day and without magic, he relied on memories and imagination to occupy his mind as the hours ticked by. He closed his eyes and let the images of the cell drift away to be replaced by images of Storm and their journey together. He thought of her voice, the sounds of her foot steps and the little question/answer game they played. He would chuckle remembering somethings she said. His thoughts fixed on her smile, her laugh and her bravery. 

“I miss you very much my lovely weather goddess,” Loki muttered as he paused for a moment. He had become acutely aware of how much time he had to rest before the floor would begin to heat. Burns still happened but he managed to avoid severe injury. 

When images of Storm became too painful to bare, Loki's thoughts drifted to Frigga, the only mother he had ever known. Did she know he was getting “special treatment,” ordered by Odin. She couldn't know but even if she did, what could she do about it? She already defied Odin by helping him escape regularly. The image of Frigga filled Loki's mind and he wished he could hold her as he did when he was a child. He wanted his mother to caress his forehead and tell him all would be better soon. As these thoughts filled his mind, Loki was suddenly shook from his focus by a sound. The guard was coming with dinner and finally, rest and peace for the evening. 

“Ah, here to torture me further with something others have discarded from their dinner plates?” Loki said, sneering at the guard, but something was different. The usual vile smell of the so-called food was not there. Something smelled delicious. Loki figured it was just another form of torture as he sat at the chair and table that formed at dinner time. 

The guard bowed deeply before approaching the cell with a platter. 

“My prince,” he said, “I managed to get you a decent meal for tonight so please, if you can, consume it all.” 

Uncovering the platter of food Loki stared at what appeared to be a full meal of meat, vegetables and even a desert. Loki's mouth watered. Until this moment, the only food he had been fed since receiving special treatment was thin soup, a piece of bread and if he was lucky, cheese. But this dinner appeared to be something from an Asgardian feast. Loki gave the guard a confused stare, but the guard expected the reaction. 

“Yes, my prince, I understand that you would not trust your eyes or your senses but this is for you and it is real,” he said. 

“Really,” Loki spat. “Am I to believe that Odin's heart has softened? What form of torture is this? When I go to eat, will it disappear? Is it poisoned so you can claim I died naturally?” 

The guard sighed and picked up what appeared to be a slice of wild boar and placed it into his mouth. Loki watched closely as the guard chewed and swallowed. Nothing happened and the guard smiled. 

“If you don't believe the food is good, I'll take it back upstairs and bring you your usual.” 

Loki's stomach growled in protest to the suggestion and he nodded for the guard to bring him the food. 

Lowering the force field, the guard placed the food in front of Loki then quickly exited, then turned to watch Loki eat. Without noticing the guard watching, Loki began eating voraciously. He hadn't had a decent meal in days and the constant walking made him that much more hungry. 

“I hope you are enjoying the food,” the guard said suddenly. 

“Why are you still here? You were ordered to deliver the food and leave me in isolation. I'm to be tortured, remember?” 

“Odin knows more of torture than you think, Prince Loki.” 

The tone of his voice made Loki stop eating and look at the other man. It was the first time he really took the time to look at the other. He had presumed the man was a guard but looking closer, he realized this was not the average guard. Loki had assumed this man was there because he enjoyed torture. But pain on the man's face seemed to say the opposite was true. The realization made Loki stop eating for a moment. 

“Odin chose you to help torture me because the old man knew it would torture you also. What did you do to deserve your special treatment? I would guess it was not so grand as to try and take over Midgard with alien help.” 

The guard stared at the floor and shifted his weight before replying. 

“Nothing quite so grand. You know Asgardian men are not well respected unless they are warriors. I prefer not to engage in battle, but I am a fairly good fighter. When the Bifrost was destroyed...” 

Before the guard could continue, Loki injected, “Destroyed by Thor, but he faces no punishments...please, continue.” 

The guard took a deep breath. 

“Yes. When the Bifrost was destroyed, the other realms became unsettled. Odin called upon many men to travel individually to these other realms to eliminate certain enemies. I was one called but I have no lust or desire for battle, nor do I wish to be a stealth assassin. I prefer study. You know this is not respected by other men and especially not Odin. I was placed here to view my future torment if I do not comply to the king's demands.” 

Loki huffed a bit as he continued to eat, but then turned to eye the guard. 

“So why feed me? What is your gain?” he asked through a mouthful. 

“Simple. You need to eat and I see no useful point of torture. Some think me weak for such a view but they all think I am weak for not wishing to kill men who are not my enemies.” 

“You must think me a monster then,” Loki said. “You know of my deeds.” 

The guard nodded a bit, then looked into Loki's eyes. 

“It is a quandary but then I ask myself, are all of Odin's conflicts honest? How many times has Thor traveled to Jotenheim just to entertain himself with killing Joten?” the guard said, shaking his head. “All these questions simply make me want what I've always wanted, to be left alone.” 

The guard stood to leave and Loki found himself wishing the man could stay. Before leaving, the guard turned to speak to Loki again. 

“I'll try and bring you at least one decent meal per week, perhaps I'll also have time for conversation. It is not much, but it is all I can offer.” 

Loki nodded and the guard walked away. The bed appeared and Loki immediately laid down. The fatigue of walking all day, every day was wearing on him and it had only been a few days. He thought of Frigga and hoped she would return soon and put an end to this situation. Loki's last thoughts were of Storm and how she may feel this time next week once she realized he was not coming. 

“Don't lose hope, my dear,” he muttered. “I will return, just as I promised. I am simply – momentarily – delayed.” 


	4. ...And the Heart Begins to Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, in this chapter Storm begins to realize that Loki is not coming, but she is still fixated on him. She and Logan recover from their mission and have a bit of a conversation. He knows she is distracted but not why. Storm is beginning to long for comfort for her broken heart.  
> Thanks for reading and I'm still working on finishing this second part of my series. I hope it is acceptable. In my head it's going well. :)

The little motel room Storm found didn't have much to offer in amenities but it was private, warm, mostly clean and had a little refrigerator. They checked in and Storm was disturbed by the fact she had to help Logan into the room. He pretended not to need help but he was weak and walking was an effort. After getting him situated, she ran an errand to get food, they were ravenous having not eaten all day, and it was a bit of alone time to think a bit. Logan was finishing a bath and sitting on the bed wearing shorts when she returned. He had shaved the hair from around the bite on his leg and redone the bandage, but he seemed to still be bleeding.

Storm had forgotten how hairy Logan's body was and she immediately compared him to Loki's almost hairless body. The thought made her blush so she pushed it aside. 

“Are you feeling better Logan?” she asked. 

Logan grunted and laid back on the bed. 

“I'll live,” he said. “What's for dinner?” 

“I picked up some Japanese food. I thought you would like it,” she said. “I got some burgers and fries too, just in case.” 

“Yeah,” was Logan's short reply before grabbing the bags, taking his portions of the food and beginning to eat. 

Storm did the same, although she ate with less enthusiasm. She watched Logan, noticing he was still pale. 

“Why is it taking you so long to heal?” she asked. 

Logan groaned. 

“It's simple, that thing took my blood. Takes a while for blood to come back, even for me. I'll be fine by morning. But there was more. You ever get covered in leeches?” 

Storm shook her head “no.” 

“Well, they fill you with stuff to keep your blood from clotting. So you keep bleeding. Takes a while to work that crap out of my system. But they don't just bite. They have kind of a tongue that goes into your body to find veins and arteries. That thing's tongue went straight to that big artery in my thigh. I think it cut part of it. Been bleeding like a stuck hog.” 

Storm's face turned to one of alarm. Logan had been bleeding for hours now and perhaps not taking him to the mansion was a mistake. 

“Get that look off your face,” he said. “I just got a little leak, that's all. Whether I'm here or at the mansion, I'm going to heal the same speed.” 

Storm swallowed her mouthful and decided it was best to not argue. 

“You know a lot about leeches,” Storm said absently. 

“Spent a lot of time in the swamps,” Logan said. 

Storm giggled slightly before becoming serious again. 

“I'm sorry for not being able to help faster.” 

“Hey, it happens,” he replied. “You just got to get your head back in the game, that's all. Don't worry about talking to the Professor. I'll handle it. Just keep quiet and follow my lead if he asks you a question.” 

Storm knew he was right, but she also couldn't tell him what was distracting her. An awkward silence hovered over the pair while Logan relaxed. Storm turned on the television, pretended to watch but kept a close watch on Logan as his healing continued. Finally, the bleeding stopped and Logan's healing sped up dramatically. 

"Let's get some sleep," Logan grumbled as he laid on top of the bed covers. 

Storm nodded and crawled into bed, laid on her side and watched Logan. A few tears escaped from her eyes as she realized she wanted to cuddle. She wanted Loki but only Logan was here. She knew if she kept staring at him, she may lose her will to resist a friendly cuddle. Her heart felt empty and the only one who could fill it right now was Loki. Cuddling Logan was just wrong. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned away, working hard to stop the tears. 

~ ~ ~ 

Back at the mansion, Storm continued to fidget as Logan explained to the Professor what was in the swamp. Her mind was on her quarters and the hope that a note from Loki was waiting. Even if she missed their meeting. Storm's mind drifted back to the subject of the swamp as the Professor assured her and Logan that he would report the information to S.H.I.E.L.D. Once the debriefing was done, Storm quickly exited the room. 

Walking through the halls giving polite greetings to students and other teachers, politely telling them she needed rest, Storm made her way to her room. Once inside, she looked around and waited. When nothing happened, she searched the room from corner to corner and still found nothing. Sitting on her bed, her shoulders sank and her heart ripped a little. 

There was no note from Loki. 

Looking at the calendar, Storm marked the days that had passed since she last saw Loki. Perhaps she had missed him while on this mission. There was always a chance he would send note in the next few days. Best she rest now and be patient, she thought. He would send word, he always did. With that thought as comfort, Storm laid back on her bed. Exhaustion covered her immediately and she was asleep before she realized. As she slept, black clouds formed over the mansion and thunder rolled in time with Storm's fitful sleep. 

The days crept by and Storm anxiously waited for word from Loki. She had a bag packed and ready to leave in a moment's notice. Her lesson plans were done in advance and the note that she “needed time” was ready too. The last thing she needed was word from Loki, which had not come. 

“He's just delayed,” she said to herself, scribbling notes in her little notebook while relaxing in her room. “He will come. He hasn't let me down before. He had a chance to kill me and...” Her thoughts paused. She remembered he actually had killed her. She swallowed hard and pushed the thought aside. “I'll get word any day now,” she thought. 

The reassurance was hollow and Storm could feel sadness crawling over her body. It wasn't long before the clouds began to build outside. The light tapping she heard on the window told her it was raining and it was her fault. There was no point in pretending. The lump in her throat was not going away and Storm resigned herself to these tears. She looked at her calendar on the wall, she stood and walked over, gripping a marker pen in her hand. She placed an X in the box for that day's date but then she let the marker fall to the floor as she counted the days. It had been more than three weeks since she had seen Loki last. Pressing her lips tightly together, Storm forced herself to not say what was in her heart, but she could hear the words anyway. The rain beat harder on the roof as she heard her heart say the dreaded words. 

“He's not coming.” 


	5. Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize now for the chapter, just in case I can't post a new one immediately. If I can, disregard the apology. :) At this point, we know that Storm is losing hope and her heart is breaking. Loki is in a deeper dungeon and is forced to pace his cell all day and night with little food, no magic and no company. The guard has been kind to him but that's pretty much it. Frigga is with Odin on other realms so Loki is really quite alone. Storm is sad and losing hope.

Loki paced his cell day and night, imagining taking walks with Storm or just thinking about his journey with her to see Hela. The details were vivid in his mind, anything to avoid absorbing the profound loneliness of his imprisonment.

If he didn't think of Storm, he thought of Frigga, reliving many of the walks the pair took when he was younger. 

On days when Loki was angry, he relived the hunting trips he took with Thor or Odin and vividly imagined killing some beast that would make a grand meal. His mouth would water as he visualized cooking and eating the meal. Despite the guard bringing Loki one grand meal a week, Loki was still hungry most days. He sighed as the smell of food entered his nostrils. Opening his eyes, he welcomed the guard who was carrying two platters of food. 

“Well hello. Have you gotten brave enough to have a meal with me?” Loki chuckled. 

The guard set the platters on a nearby shelf and shook his head “no.” His face looked pale and concerned and Loki gave the other man a confused stare. 

“They are both for you and I would encourage you to finish it all. What you can't eat, can you use your Jotun abilities to freeze what is left?” 

Loki let out a laugh that quickly faded when he saw the other man was not smiling. 

“What has happened,” Loki asked. 

The guard sighed. 

“What's her name?” 

Loki gave the guard a puzzled look. 

“I've heard you muttering some nights when I've come down. I know it's not your mother you are speaking to. What is her name?” 

Loki sighed and turned away from the guard. This was a secret they both promised to keep and he had no intentions of sharing. At the same time, Loki wondered if revealing the name was a condition for getting the meal. 

“Keep your secret,” the guard said suddenly. “It is yours to keep. I only wanted to know the name of the woman who is keeping you sane and alive. Asa, that is the name of my wife. She never leaves me and has helped keep me sane in many ways. I suspect your lady helps you in a similar way. I only say this because you will need her, more than ever.” 

The guard then put the platters of food in the cell and turned his back before speaking again. 

“My prince, I must warn you. Your specialized treatment is about to end.” 

Loki stepped closer to the force field. 

“If this torture is to end, why are you warning me?” 

“Because you need the warning,” was the guard's reply. “You won't see me again for a week. This is why I brought you a double portion of food. The bed will not appear at night and the floor will be as before, heating up if you stand too long. No food. No rest for seven days, my prince. But there is more. You will have water but do not expect relief there. It will come boiling hot. The chalice you have with this meal and the platter of food can be preserved if you freeze them. The cell will burn flesh but not the metal. Your toilet will work as before but you can not sit there long, it will heat up too. I can not stay, but if you have questions for me, ask them now.” 

Loki's eyes scanned the cell as he pondered his near future. He was Asgardian but no sleep and constant movement for an entire week – without food – troubled him. He slowly shook his head “no” that he did not have questions. 

The guard nodded slowly before turning to leave, before he left Loki's sight, he turned to speak. 

“I trust that I will see you alive in a week,” he said, before departing. 

Loki stared at the food and considered his options. If what the guard had told him was true, this next week would be a lesson in survival, not just torture. 

No food, boiling hot water and only a double portion of dinner to sustain him for seven days. He must keep moving almost the time. The activity would be exhausting and the food would provide energy but Loki had to have a plan. He stared at the food and ate another bite, then took a small drink of water. That was when he realized this was not simply water. In the bottom of the chalice the guard had hidden a healing stone. A smile slipped across Loki's face as he took another bite of food. 

Freezing the platter was a good idea. The guard hadn't exactly said it but the hint was there, freeze the food that could be frozen and ration your portions, Loki thought. Staring at the food, Loki sectioned it out into seven, equal portions. One meal a day could work, perhaps eat two meals, only half of each – one in the morning and the other in the evening. He pondered more and realized that wouldn't be enough. He would be awake all day and night. Eating regularly could help keep him awake and moving. Loki sighed and portioned out the 7 meals into 21. The portions were getting rather tiny but Loki knew he would have to manage. A rage began to burn inside him. He had no plans of allowing Odin to kill him – not here, not like this. 

~ ~ ~ 

It had been three days of pacing, no sleep and starvation. The tiny meals Loki had portioned off were nicely frozen. The guard had been right, freezing the food on the metal could be done. The cell being somewhat naturally cold – unless Loki stopped moving – helped keep the portions frozen. 

When water flowed from the spigot, it was boiling hot as the guard warned and the chalice always scalded his hands before he could use his freezing ability. What Loki had not expected was being forced to wait for the water to cool before he could quench his thirst, and the water flowed irregularly and infrequently. He decided each time it flowed, he had to endure the pain and collect as much water as possible. But it was never enough. The chalice always ran dry before the spigot flowed again and the constant movement made Loki's thirst more intense. 

Combating the dehydration Loki began to feel, he remembered a way to preserve his water. He took a mouthful of water and continued to walk, swallowing only bits at a time as he paced. Keeping his mouth shut prevented him exhaling water vapor and reduced his dehydration while also rationing his water. 

As he paced, almost in a trance, Loki always snapped to attention when he heard the gurgling of the pipes that alerted him that water was coming soon. He grabbed his chalice and continued moving until he heard water flowing. Quickly moving to the spigot, Loki gently placed the chalice into the flow of water, expecting a burn and to his surprise, this time the water was cool. He smiled and watched as the chalice filled. As he lifted the cup to his parted lips to drink the crystal, clear water, a scream erupted from Loki's lips instead. 

The chalice fell to the ground and Loki leaped in the air, landed on his feet, then fell to the ground in agony. Using his hands to quickly scramble to his feet, Loki realized the water he had spilled was sizzling on the floor and in the short time he had stood at the spigot he had severely burned both feet. Looking at his hands, Loki realized it wasn't just his feet that were burned. The floor near the spigot was instantly scalding hot and even where he stood now was growing hot. 

Loki began to move, but each step left a trail of blood and shot sparks of agony up his legs. He stopped for a moment, moved the food on his platter, froze the metal and placed one foot there. He couldn't stand long, but the chill was the best medicine he could manage, at least for a moment. The floor was heating slowly and it was that moment that Loki realized the water flow was slowing. 

Hobbling on his bloody feet, Loki made his way as quickly as possible to the spigot to collect at least a few drops of water – and that's what he got, a few drops. He quickly sucked down the drips of water, not knowing when he would have more, then placed the healing stone back into the chalice. Sighing loudly, Loki pondered when his next drink would come as the floor began to heat again. 

“So this is it, Odin,” Loki said to the empty air in a growl, “I will either thirst or burn or both.” 

Forcing the anger from his mind, Loki made himself imagine walking around the crystal blue lake he had shown Storm – the place they first made love. He sighed loudly as he imagined Storm bathing in the beautiful waterfall, using the snow to dry her hair – simply lovely. But the agony in his feet always brought him back to reality. 

The heating pattern began to vary so walking at one speed no longer worked. Walking slow may result in burns as the floor heated, walking too fast may cause the floor ahead of him to heat so he stepped on a hot spot in his path sometimes. The spell seemed to change all the time, forcing Loki's mind to focus on avoiding the pain instead of taking a mental journey. By the third day, bloody footprints were tracked all over the cell, and Loki cursed Odin. 

By the sixth day, Loki was so exhausted he could barely move. His feet were raw with burns and blisters and he dragged his feet with each step he took. His food was almost gone and the water had not flowed for hours. All he wanted was to lay down and sleep. 

The hunger in his gut could wait. 

The tending of the wounds could wait, his feet were growing numb anyway. 

Drinking water could wait. 

All Loki wanted was to shut his eyes and get lost in the softness of a bed and sleep. 

Loki's eyes ached and his legs were like rubber. The pain in his head screamed for rest and Loki pressed his fingers to his temples as he continued to shuffle in his cell. He forced his eyes open and paused a moment at the wall of the cell. 

When Loki turned to pace to the other end of his cell, the cell was gone, replaced by a snow cave. Instinctively, he knew he was on Jotenheim and he moved cautiously. The walls of the cave seemed to curve and urge him to move forward, so he continued to move. His legs seemed to move automatically, until he came to a wall. He turned blinked his eyes hard to force his eyes to focus because he did not believe what he saw. It was Storm, standing just a few feet in front of him, her hand reaching for his and a smile on her face. 

Without hesitation, Loki took Storm's hand and the cave changed, he was now in a little room of solid ice and Storm was taking him to a pile of plush furs. She held his hand as she laid herself on the furs, pulling Loki with her. 

Again, Loki did not hesitate. His body was worn and all he wanted was to lay next to her, so he did. He laid down next to Storm and got lost in her blue eyes. His hand caressed her hair and she leaned in close to him. Her breath was warm and soothing as she gently pressed her lips to his neck. Loki sighed and snuggled her closer. Her body was warm, it was always a bit too warm, this time it felt like she was burning him, but he didn't care. He let the heat of her form relax his hurting body. His muscles relaxed and Loki let his eyes drift shut. He sighed loudly again, content, comfortable and warm in her arms, letting sleep take him as he muttered. 

“I love you Storm. I never want to leave you again.” 

As Loki laid down on his cell floor with the image of Storm soothing him in his mind, the floor began to heat and Loki's flesh began to sizzle. But all he saw was Storm. All he felt was comfort and relief of being held in her arms. 


	6. Saving Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm posting and must beg any readers' forgiveness for taking so long. As I explained to someone who commented, I lost my whole chapter and had to redo the story. I hope this one works and I appreciate comments and kudos. This chapter is called "Saving Grace" because in a way, Loki, Storm and Frigga all get saved in some way from something. We know the last scene had Loki laying down to die in his cell during torture. Frigga is traveling the realms with Odin and poor Storm is on Earth very sad and missing her Loki. This story picks up with Loki and I hope you all appreciate the how the story is going.

“PRINCE LOKI!”

It was the guard shouting as he ran to lower the force field. 

Loki did not move. 

The guard could smell the sickeningly sweet smell of burning flesh as he ran into the cell and grabbed Loki's body. The floor instantly stopped heating as the guard turned Loki over and saw the burns on his face and one side of his body. 

“Your treatment is over, Prince Loki,” the guard said as he held Loki's limp body in his arms. He placed a hand on Loki's throat and sighed with relief after realizing Loki still had a pulse. 

Laying his down gently, the guard looked around the room until he found the chalice, hoping the healing stone was there – it was. Crushing the stone, he sprinkled the minerals over Loki's body and watched the burns begin to fade. But Loki only coughed, he did not move. 

“It will take time and rest but this ordeal is over,” the guard said as four more guards arrived to carry Loki's limp form out of the dungeon. 

“Call for a healer once he is in his cell. If he dies, we all must answer to Odin!” the guard said before following the others. 

As quickly as possible, the guards took Loki's limp body to his regular cell. His breathing was shallow but he was breathing. His burns were bleeding, but blood flowing meant the heart was beating. A subtle groan escaped Loki's lips as they laid him on his bed. 

“Leave the cell,” the guard yelled at the others. 

They followed the command without question as two healers entered and quickly tended to Loki's wounds. As the healing began, the guard stepped closer to Loki's bedside as the healers began to back away. 

“He needs rest and food once he wakes,” one healer said as they both left. “That will take time but call us if he takes a bad turn.” 

The guard nodded then returned his attentions back to Loki. The prince seemed a bit feverish but relaxed, muttering something. The guard creased his brow and leaned closer. Loki's voice was weak, barely audible but the guard managed to hear one word that confused him even more. 

“Storm.” 

The X Mansion had been swamped in rain for more than a week now. It had been raining night and day now and Prof. X stared out the window of his office while waiting for Logan to arrive. Sighing loudly, the Professor did not turn to face the other man when he entered the room. 

“Close the door, please,” Prof. X said, absently. Once he heard the door close, he turned to speak. 

Logan stood in front of the Professor's desk chewing on an unlit cigar. 

“Yeah, you called me?” 

“Yes I did,” Prof. X said as he pulled out a keyboard, punched the keys and a virtual computer screen appeared. A weather map appeared in a large, electronic display and the Professor pointed at a dark blue patch. 

“Do you see this area here, Logan? Have you noticed the weather outside?” 

Logan chewed his cigar and nodded. 

“We all know why this weather pattern is not moving,” Prof. X said, flatly. “We need to fix this immediately.” 

Logan shifted on his feet and continued to listen. 

“But why are you calling me?” 

“I want you to cheer up Storm. It's obvious she is not herself these days and unfortunately for us, her sad mood is causing this rain.” 

“What's the big deal,” Logan said. “This will pass soon enough without us bugging her about it.” 

Prof. X sighed loudly before responding. 

“She's creating a problem. While she is powerful enough to change weather she doesn't exactly create weather,” he said. “She takes it from other areas so while we are getting flash floods, other places are suffering from droughts. Have you watched the news recently?” 

Logan shook his head and looked out the window at the rain. 

“The rain is getting noticed by the human community,” the Professor said, with a note of worry. “We don't need humans becoming more angry with mutants so redirecting Storm's focus is a priority at the moment.” 

“Have you gone through her thoughts to see what's wrong with her?” Logan questioned. 

“Her heart is broken,” was the reply, without hesitation. “I don't have to probe her mind to know that. I've lived long enough to know a woman with a broken heart when I see her. Regardless of her heart, the rain needs to stop.” 

Logan nodded as he fidgeted a bit. He would never admit it but he was drawn to the weather goddess and the thought that another man had hurt her made him angry. But he would push aside his anger to work on bringing her a bit of happiness. 

“I'll get on that right away. I think I have just the right idea to cheer her up.” 

~ ~ ~ 

Frigga was growing tired of the pomp and ceremony. She had toured Vanaheim and Alfheim, now they were on Nidavellir, home of the Dwarves. Frigga found it difficult to paste on a smile while dealing with these people. After all, it was because of one of them that Loki's mouth had been sewn shut. She wished to see her son. She wished to return to Asgard. She sighed her frustration as she laid on the bed in the chambers she shared with Odin. 

“Best you get that opinion and that frustration out of your system here and now,” Odin said as he dressed himself. “The Dwarves are less forgiving and more observant than other realms. “ 

Frigga got up from the bed and quickly dressed. She considered calling her Ladies in Waiting to adorn her, but rejected the idea as she approached Odin. 

“I will smile and be a good queen and wife, my husband,” she said. “I realize my duty and the importance to this realm.” 

“...and Asgard,” Odin added, absently as he placed his helmet on his head. 

Frigga looped her arm around Odin's as they left the chambers and made their way to the Dwarf dining hall. Waiting, Frigga and Odin listened for the announcement of their arrival before entering the hall, Thor was already there, seated and waiting to be fed. He smiled at his parents as they made their way to their seats. 

The Dwarf king stood to speak, but never had a chance. Before any food could be served and before anyone could speak, an explosion ripped through the dinning hall causing all attendees to scatter. 

More explosions erupted and Odin found himself laying on the ground near Frigga. She was unconscious and he heard himself gasp. An unfamiliar emotion ripped through his chest. 

Fear. 

He was not about to lose Frigga. 

Scrambling to her side, Odin grabbed her limp body, hoisted her onto his shoulder and quickly rushed her to their bed chambers, leaving the chaos behind. 

Laying her gently on the bed, Odin leaned close. 

“Frigga, my dear queen,” he said, caressing her face. 

Frigga coughed and her eyes snapped open. 

“What happened,” she managed, before coughing more. 

“I believe your time on these travels has abruptly come to an end,” Odin said with a smile. “Someone attacked the royal dining hall. I must go there and help fight but tell me, my wife, are you injured?” 

Frigga stared at her husband then quickly shook her head 'no.' 

“Still, to be certain, I'll direct the healers to come tend to you,” he said. “I must go help Thor now.” 

Odin leaned in to kiss Frigga before standing and leaving the room. Soon after he left, healers entered to tend to Frigga. As she lay there being examined, she could hear the rumbles of battle nearby. “What's happening,” she asked. 

The healers averted their eyes, somewhat timid about answering the queen's question, but one decided to respond. 

“The Dwarves were not completely honest about the security of their world,” she said. “Since the Bifrost was destroyed, many kingdoms have been attacked by those who would overthrow them. Killing the Royal Family of Asgard would be a great achievement for these people.” 

Another explosion erupts causing the room to shudder and a healer rushes to lock the room door. 

“How do you know this,” Frigga asked suddenly. 

“There has been a lot of talk in Asgard about the other realms since the destruction of the Bifrost,” the healer said. “The people didn't really believe this but, looking at what's happening now, I suspect the uprisings around the Nine is true.” 

Frigga sat up slowly and listened to the destruction happening outside the room. This was why Odin was so angry with Loki. His actions had helped disrupt the Nine and now, she was a victim of her own son's actions. The explosions and fighting continued and Frigga sat listening with tension and terror in her heart, not just for herself or Odin and Thor, but also for Loki. Odin has known of this disruption for a time and she pondered what his temper may have pushed him to do to Loki. A sudden swell of terror filled her heart and it was not coming from a fear of the fighting. Frigga's mind drifted back to Loki and what he may be enduring while she sat on a comfortable bed, safe from the nearby battle. 

“Pack our things,” Frigga instructed her handmaids. “We leave as soon as possible. She was certain it would be Odin's order once the fighting calmed. 

After several hours, the noise began to quiet and Frigga could hear the sound of Odin's voice outside the door before it opened. He entered abruptly. 

“You will be leaving now, during the quiet,” Odin said in a determined tone. 

Frigga watched Odin with concern but she was calm. 

“My husband, my things are packed, I knew this would be your order.” 

“So be it,” he said, looking back towards the dining hall. “The combatants are confined and the battle done but I want you gone as soon as possible. I still have much business here but can not put you in danger.” 

Odin takes Frigga's hand into his and pauses for a moment, looking into her eyes and mouths the words, “You're beautiful...” before he leaves the room, barking orders to the handmaids for them all to be gone within the hour. 


	7. Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers, thanks again for your patience. This chapter has a lot going on in three different locations. I wasn't sure how to sum this up but in brief. Odin confronts the Dwarf king about the attack. Frigga returns to Asgard and Logan cheers up Storm. Some may wonder, where is Loki, he has escaped and we can all guess where he is going. I really don't like the title but couldn't think of anything else. I hope you enjoy and again...comments and kudos are welcomed.

Odin knew this battle would happen eventually, if not on this world on one of the others. He knew of the other realms' unrest and now he had seen it first hand. Remaining here, the militant factions would simply target Frigga and he could not worry about her safety and negotiations with the Dwarf king. She had to go.

The Bifrost was still under reconstruction and this mode of travel may take longer – at least three days of hopping from realm to realm – but each landing will be a safer place than where Frigga stood, Odin thought. 

“I will return to you as soon as I can. But I can not leave the realms in such unrest.” 

Odin leaned in, kissed Frigga, waited for the portal to open and she was gone. 

Turning to his escort, he immediately began making his way back to the Dwarf palace before speaking. 

“I meet with Thor and and the Dwarf King upon return. You two,” Odin pointed at two of the guards as they walked, “run ahead and inform the king of this wish. Tell the king this meeting will happen immediately or we will leave him to his own devices for handling the unrest, understood?” 

The guards quickly nodded and began to run. 

By the time Odin arrived back at the palace, a breathless guard met him. 

“The king has prepared a meeting room,” the guard said. 

Odin nodded and made his way there. Once he arrived, he saw that Thor was already seated, still dusty and a bit bloody from the recent battle. 

Not bothering with greetings, Odin sat and began to speak. 

“You knew of this unrest in your realm yet you did nothing to safeguard the Allfather or his family.” 

It was not a question but a factual statement. Odin glared at the Dwarf king. 

“Allfather,” the king said, “I was aware of unrest. The guards who failed at their posts will be dealt with. We were to discuss the problems of my realm tomorrow. This...mishap...is unfortunate.” 

“Mishap?” Odin continued to glare. 

The Dwarf king suddenly returned the glare. 

“You blame me for this problem. It was your sons who destroyed the Bifrost! If this happened because I am an unfit ruler as you seem to imply, then all of the Nine are run by unfit kings!” 

Odin's face turned expressionless and he spoke in a flat tone. He knew the dwarf was right. 

“You are saying all of the realms are in unrest. This will be addressed.” 

From his side Odin could hear Thor's grumbles. Slanting his eyes in his son's direction was all it took to quiet those murmurs. 

“This will be addressed. You can expect help from Asgard. My tour of the realms must continue.” 

Without saying another word, Odin stood and exited the meeting with Thor following to Odin's quarters. 

“Father, I am sorry my actions have created such a mess. Perhaps I should have found a different way to stop Loki?” 

“What could you do?” Odin said. “You had moments to react and Jotenheim was being destroyed. I'm not sure anything else could have been done. We must simply address the issues now, repair the Bifrost and settle the realms.” 

Odin paused a moment in thought. 

“The only realm that seems unaffected is Midgard.” 

Thor shifted uncomfortably before speaking. 

“No father, there is something amiss there too,” he said. “The weather seems to be unnatural lately. I am sensitive to such things. There is too much rain in one place, none in others. It changes radically as if someone is controlling it. I suspect the mutant woman who visited us is responsible, but I don't know why.” 

Odin nodded. 

“When things are settled here, you have my permission to investigate that situation.” 

~ ~ ~ 

Once Frigga returned to Asgard, she made no pretenses about keeping the decree from Odin to never see Loki again. She immediately made her way to the dungeons to find her son and found the point of a blade instead. The guard who had tended Loki stood between her and the entrance. 

“Do not step any closer, my queen,” he said. “I was told of your arrival and per the king's orders you are not to enter the dungeon.” 

Frigga's eyes narrowed at the guard. Her breath came in huffs and she used one hand to slowly push the sword to the side. She made no moves to step forward but the anger in her body was clearly heard in her voice. 

“You dare threaten the queen of Asgard? I'll have you thrown into the lowest pit of these dungeons for what you have done!” 

“I have made no threats,” the guard said. 

“So, is this your way of showing loyalty to the king?” 

“No,” he answered, “You have threatened to put me in the dungeon and so has he. Thor isn't known for his charity either. He blindly follows his father. The only loyalty I have is to the one royal who has not threatened me and that would be your son, Loki. I think it best you not enter the dungeons because that would mean his death.” 

Frigga's brow creased with confusion. 

“Odin would not kill our son,” she said. 

“Perhaps not, but I am not willing to take that chance,” the guard said. 

Frigga's anger softened and she felt the guard was hiding something. He appeared out of breath though he was not running and his sword rattled slightly from his hand shaking. Something had happened and this man was not going to speak with ears nearby. 

“No need for violence,” Frigga said. “Come. Walk with me. I only wish to ask about my son's well-being. Tell me, what is your name?” 

The guard swallowed hard, nodded to the other guards, then followed the queen. When they got to Odin's private office, Frigga excused the attendants so the pair were completely alone. 

“Tell me, sir, what is your name?” 

“Vol.” “Yes, now, tell me of my son.” 

Vol shifted from one foot to the other before answering. 

“He is gone.” 

Frigga's heart felt a sharp stab and her eyes began to well with tears. Her lip trembled at the thought that Odin had taken her away from her child only to have him killed in her absence. 

“No,” Vol said, quickly noticing Frigga's change in demeanor. “I mean he is gone. If he is dead he did not die in the dungeons.” 

Frigga's face brightened at the news but worry quickly crept over her. The worry did not go unnoticed. 

“I must tell you, my queen, your son did endure some torture. He survived and was healing quite well. But two days ago, when I went to check on his progress, the guards watching his cell told me they thought Loki's magic was a bit out of control. The guards told me that when I last left the cell, there was a duplicate of me that left a few moments after I did. They checked inside and Loki seemed to be having a fitful sleep so they left him alone. They were not allowed inside anyway. 

When I entered the cell, I noticed Loki sleeping peacefully. But my foot bumped the bed and Loki's body flickered. That is when I realized it was just a fake image of Loki. A very good fake, but a fake none the less.” 

Frigga stared at the man. 

“Torture?” she said, with hurt and concern in her voice. 

Vol nodded and explained Loki's torture. 

“By the time it was over, Loki was burned, exhausted and his feet were severely injured, his hands too. He needed much rest and healing. I'm stunned he could walk at all.” 

Frigga smiled slightly, but then quickly removed the smirk. She was sure she knew where Loki had gone but she wanted confirmation. She had no choice but to trust this man. 

“Did he say anything to you before he disappeared.” 

The guard nodded while making a confused expression. 

“He spoke of the weather,” Vol said, shaking his head, “He kept talking about storms.” 

Frigga revealed her smile now. 

“I think I may know where he has gotten off too. Can I ask your assistance in retrieving my son before his father returns?” 

Vol simply nodded. 

“When do we start?” 

~ ~ ~ 

Storm wasn't prepared to be approached by Logan as she sat in the garden staring blankly off into the distance. It was a rare sunny day, but only because Storm sat outside and forced the storm clouds away. Her eyes were milky white, which instantly revealed that she was using her power – except when she had strong emotions. If she was sad, the clouds rolled in and the rain fell but her eyes remained their natural blue. But keeping the sun out required effort and the slightest interruption in her concentration brought back the clouds so when Logan sat down next to her, a dark cloud immediately formed above them. 

Logan looked up and quickly lit his cigar as Storm ignored his presence. 

“Are you going to rain on me to stop me from smoking this thing,” he asked, lightheartedly. “There are better ways to send that message.” 

“I'm not in the mood for joking,” she said, still looking off into the distance. “You would do better to find more pleasant company, maybe Jean.” 

“But I'm out here with you now, working on my tan.” 

Storm almost cracked a smile at the silly comment, but it quickly faded. 

“Oh come on Ro', you're snubbing my best material.” 

This time, Storm did smile. 

Logan flashed a rare genuine smile in return. 

“You know, I'd like a bit of company today, you busy, I mean, doing something other than playing with the weather?” 

Logan then stood and began walking, tilting his head slightly to shout back at her as he walked away. 

“Come on, I'll take you for a motorcycle ride. It'll be fun.” 

Without looking back again, he kept walking and hoped she would follow. If she required more persuasion, Logan wasn't sure what to do. He was used to women chasing him, not him having to help mend a broken heart. 

Storm watched Logan walking and felt a stab of guilt. Here he is trying to help her when she almost got him killed. She slowly stood and followed him and quickly realized he was leading her to his motorcycle. Her face twisted into a frown as he plopped himself on the bike then turned to look at her. His intentions were obvious and Storm didn't protest, plopping herself down behind him before they sped off. 

Logan didn't hold back and sped off immediately with Storm clinging to him. She had no intentions of falling off the bike and he had no intentions of slowing down. They were about 3 miles down the highway before Logan noticed the clouds parting and sunbeams beginning to warm the air. He revved the bike and went a bit faster. A smile crept across his face as he realized his idea seemed to be working. 

Storm tilted her head back and loved the feel of the wind whipping through her hair. The rumble of the bike was like some crude massage and just holding Logan made her feel better. He was bulky, muscular, gruff and hairy but he also had some odd charm for such a rugged type. She found herself smiling and she let the happy feeling flow through her body while watching the clouds melt away. The sadness was still there in her heart but for now, while she was with Logan, she felt for the first time in a long while that she wouldn't be crying forever. The pair rode most of the day, grabbed a quick dinner and headed back to the mansion. 

Parking in front of the building, Logan and Storm got off the bike and smiled at one another. 

“I guess you feeling better?” 

Storm nodded. 

“Thank you. I know I haven't been very social lately. I guess I needed to just get away for a moment.” 

“Yeah. We needed it to stop raining too.” 

Storm blushed a bit and laughed. 

“Sorry about that. I've caused quite a mess.” 

Logan stepped closer to Storm and caressed the side of her face before running his fingers through her hair. 

“Yeah, you did but don't we all sometimes,” he said tenderly. “I'm here...if you need to talk.” 

Storm's eyes met Logan's and she smiled before she slowly leaned in and hugged him. Gently, she placed a kiss on his cheek and held him tighter. When she released him, she held on to his hands, still smiling. 

“I'll remember that,” she said, before releasing his hands and walking upstairs. 

Logan's eyes lingered on Storm's form as she walked into the mansion. He suddenly didn't just want, he needed a cigar. Quickly pulling one from his pocket, Logan stopped for moment, thinking he may have caught a scent on the wind. The the wind shifted and the scent was gone. He quickly dismissed it and began enjoying his cigar. 

What Logan had dismissed and could not see were two emerald green eyes drilling into him. The owner of those eyes had seen the exchange between Logan and Storm and his heart pounded in his chest and with each pound, Loki's heart tore. He'd suffered torment and torture, escaped while still injured, traveled for days through portals across the realms and he knew he may face death upon being captured and for what? Loki had just witnessed the one he loved in the arms of another. His nostrils flared and his blood boiled. But his anger was not at Logan. Who could blame the brute for his attraction to this woman. Loki's eyes drifted up and away from Logan to Storm's room in the mansion. Teleporting himself to her room, Loki hid himself in a corner, still fuming with anger. All he had done just to be by her side and once he arrived, all she had for him was heartache. 

Loki seethed. 


	8. Rocky Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait to anyone who is reading. This chapter picks up from where Loki makes the wrong assumption about Storm and Wolverine. They are honestly just friends but Loki has a bit of a jealous streak. Storm and Wolverine do have a certain amount of chemistry so it is somewhat natural for Loki to worry. He is in jail and has to sneak to see Storm but Wolverine can see her at any time. He has survived the torture and escaped to go see Storm only to find her hanging out with Wolverine.
> 
> So now, Loki will confront Storm with his jealousy. I will add that there is a bit of rough smut in this chapter but not rape.

Storm practically floated to her room. It was the first time she had been happy in a long, long while. A good shower and a nice night of sleep were the only things on her mind. Once in her room, she grabbed her night gown and housecoat before heading to her private bathroom. Once done, Storm went to her vanity mirror near her bed and gently brushed her hair, still smiling slightly. When she heard a familiar voice. 

“You seem awfully bloody pleased with yourself!” 

Loki stepped out of his hiding place and glared at her. 

Storm whipped around and stared at Loki. She immediately felt an explosion of happiness and ran to him taking him into a tight embrace only to be pushed away. It was then she noticed the scowl and stepped back, confusion flowing across her features. 

“How long did you wait?” Loki snapped. “You have no idea what I went through to come here and to find what? How long have you desired that stunted little creature? What was I?” 

“I don't know what you are talking about,” Storm whimpered. Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. 

“I saw you,” Loki spat, “kissing that other man. What's his name? Wolverine? Perhaps you prefer him. Perhaps what you gave me was just a ploy to get his attention and secretly you were happy my return was delayed. How long have you been playing with my feelings and his?! On second thought, I don't care. Keep your little pet. I can find find a better partner.” 

Loki turned to walk away but stopped immediately when a flash of light zipped past his eyes and he felt a horrible sting to his ear. Grabbing his ear, he turned to face Storm producing a fireball in his other hand as he did. It was Storm's defiant stare and the lightening sparks in her hands that stopped Loki in his tracks. 

Tears were welling in Storms eyes and her voice cracked as she spoke but a frown had replaced the smile she had moments ago. 

“Logan is a friend of mine, nothing more,” she said. “I cried for weeks over you. I've caused so much damage here and all because I wanted you.” 

She couldn't hold the tears back anymore and Storm's hands dropped. The lightening disappeared and her lip quivered as she began to cry. Thunder began to roll outside, booming louder as Storm's tears flowed. Her hands moved to cover her mouth as her heart ripped and her crying intensified. She was still in the mansion and definitely didn't want others to hear her crying. Through her hands, Storm manages to speak. 

“Just go,” she said. “You think so little of me, just go!” 

The flames in Loki's hands extinguished and his arms dropped to his sides. His heart sank to watch her cry but it tore in half to know her tears were caused by him. 

“I'm an idiot,” he muttered as he stepped closer to her. 

Storm continued to cry as her sadness intensified. The thunder rolled louder and rain beat down on the mansion even harder. Loki wanted nothing more than to drive her tears away. He nervously stepped closer to Storm and caught scent of her freshly washed body. Even now, she was intoxicating as he reached to wipe away a tear from her face, her blue eyes turned and fixed upon his green and Loki felt more than regret in his heart. He felt a charge of lust. 

Placing both hands on her face, Loki pulled her in for a deep, hungry kiss. He wasn't sure if she was accepting the kiss or not but his mind was not thinking about her acceptance, only having and taking her. It had been so long! Torture, torment, sadness, pain, being burnt, it all rushed back into his being as he remembered how just the thought of being back with Storm sustained him. Now that she was in his grasp, he wanted nothing more than to satisfy his desire for this woman. 

Releasing her face, Loki's hands begin to travel over Storm's body. She was wearing only her nightgown and the silky fabric seemed to just add to the softness of her skin. He continued to kiss her deeply as his hands grabbed her rear and pulled her hips close to his own. The nightwear had quickly turned from a sensory enhancement to a barrier to what he really wanted and that was to be buried in side her body. 

Loki suddenly grabs Storm's arms, wraps them around his body, grabs her legs and picks her up, draping her legs around his hips. He then carries her to her dresser, knocking various items aside as he sits her there, beginning to kiss her again as he slipped one hand along her inner-thigh. 

Then, he stopped. 

Storm had been taken by surprise by Loki's lustful attack. She resisted only for a moment but she knew rejecting him would be a lie to them both. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and the stupid fight was just that...stupid and pointless. She gladly wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her to the dresser and blood rushed to her groin making her long to be filled. She was already breathless in anticipation when Loki stopped. Staring into his eyes, she realized he was unsure if this was what she wanted or not. Without saying a word, Storm grabbed Loki's face with one hand and pulled him into a kiss. Her other hand reached for and found his hardness, squeezing and stroking him through his leather pants. She moaned and kissed him hard, hoping he would get the message. 

The message was received. 

Loki grabbed Storm's underwear and ripped them off as Storm pulled at his pants freeing his hard member. She stared into his eyes, breathing heavily as she began to stroke him – and the weather continued to rage outside to match Storm's turbulent emotions. Her heart thundered in her chest and thunder shook the mansion. Her tears continued to flow and rain beat against the roof. With each heavy breath, the winds whirled and as she squealed with excitement from Loki's touch, the winds whistled in time. 

Loki's hand moved from her thigh to her hole, finding it wet and inviting. He broke the kiss and breathlessly planted kisses along her throat making Storm moan in time with the thunder that rolled outside. Storm's thighs were already around Loki's hips as he took hold of his throbbing member with one hand, grabbed her butt-cheek with the other and lined himself up to her hole before plunging in. Storm let out a shriek or surprise and pleasure at being filled so abruptly and Loki let out a lustful moan at finally getting the pleasure from his lover that he wanted. Both sounds were drowned by the thunder booming outside. 

Settling for a moment inside Storm, Loki remembered how her body always reacted to his attentions by becoming cooler and this moment was no different. Her temperature lowered and Loki let out a moan of satisfaction before looking into her eyes, making sure that he was not being too rough and that she was receptive. Her eyes were shut tight and her hands were digging into Loki's back, even through his clothes. Before Loki had time to assess whether she enjoyed this or not, Storm's legs tightened around his body, pulling him into her hole deeper. She stared into his eyes and put a finger to her lips to indicate that they needed to be quiet. 

It was all the encouragement Loki needed as he began an enthusiastic pace of thrusting into her. He clinched his jaw to keep from moaning and Storm breathed heavily and managed not to moan, but the swirl of emotions and sensations inside Storm raged outside. As she found herself getting lost in this moment, something was not right. The thunder, that was random seemed to be come rhythmic and Storm frowned. The sound was distracting and grabbing her attention away from what Loki. It happened again, the rhythmic thunder and Storm's eyes snapped open as she realized someone was at her door, banging hard enough that the door frame rattled. 

Scrambling and kicking, Storm put her hand over Loki's mouth and shook him out of his lustful actions. As Loki's eyes opened, he frowned with confusion at her, until he also heard the knocking. Storm slowly removed her hand from Loki's mouth, caught her breath and listened. 

“STORM! STORM ARE YOU IN THERE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” 

It was Logan's voice and she knew if she didn't respond immediately, he would be in the room in a matter of seconds. 

“Yes! I'm fine,” she managed to shout back. “I just, uh, I just had a bad dream.” 

“Open the door!” Logan shouted again. 

“In a moment,” Storm replied. “I need to get my robe.” 

Loki only stood, listening, motionless as the two spoke. Then he looked into her eyes for some indication of their next move. 

Storm only returned a pained expression so Loki provided a solution as he leaned in, put his lips to her ear and whispered. 

“Tell him it was a bad dream. You are fine, assure him of this so he will leave you to get your rest. Then, meet me at your apartment as soon as you can. I'll be waiting there for you.” 

Loki then kissed her earlobe and slid himself out of her body slowly as he sighed. He caressed her face before teleporting away. 

Scrambling to her feet, Storm rushed to her closet and got her robe before rushing to the door. She opened the door, making sure Logan could see inside the room. 

“I'm sorry,” she said, not having to force a smile. She was thrilled to have seen Loki so the smile was real. “I just had an odd dream, lots of fighting and I guess I lost a bit of control of the weather but there are no worries Logan. I'm sorry I worried you.” 

Logan had a skeptical look as he eyed Storm. A few students stood behind him so he didn't want to ask the questions that were really on his mind. He just listened as Storm continued to explain before he nodded quietly and turned to leave. 

“OK, I was just a bit worried,” he said. “Try and keep the weather from going too crazy.” 

Logan then turned to walk away and Storm quickly closed the door. In an instant she grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note saying she needed some time to herself. Dressed quickly, grabbed her prepared overnight bag and slowly crept into the mansion hallway. The students had returned to their quarters and Logan seemed to have done the same. The weather was calm and Storm continued to creep through the halls. 

Walking quietly, Storm made her way to the front door and out of the mansion. It would be quick work to fly to her little getaway apartment so she began to tightly strap the overnight bag to her shoulder when a voice startled her. 

“Heading somewhere?” 

Storm jumped and let out a little shriek before she realized who it was...Logan. He stood near the door, in the shadows, puffing at a cigar. 

“Oh, I just need a bit of time away from here,” Storm managed. “It's probably best because if I have another dream then it won't wake the students, right?” 

Logan just stared at her, knowing his face told the whole story. He wasn't buying what she was selling. 

“He's back, huh?” 

“What? I don't know what you're talking about,” Storm said as she gripped the strap on her bag and averted her eyes. 

Logan just quietly snuffed out his cigar and walked up to Storm, staring at her. 

“You don't lie well and lying to me is pointless,” Logan said. “I smell him all over you right now...and I smell what you two were doing up there.” 

Storm can feel a blush rising to her cheeks as Logan spoke. 

“You're going to him now, huh?” Logan said as he turned to walk away. “It's not my business but I have to wonder how wonderful this man is that you need to hide him.” 

“It's a complicated situation,” Storm said. 

“I bet it's complicated when you are with someone from Asgard,” Logan stopped walking when he spoke, but did not turn to look at her. “You went to Asgard on a mission, met someone, fell for him and now you have this...whatever it is, going on. All I can say to you, as a friend, is be careful.” 

Logan didn't say another word as he walked away. 

Storm wanted to say something – anything – but the words weren't coming. He already knew more than what she was willing to say, and Loki was waiting for her. She secured her bag, summoned the winds and flew away. 


	9. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are after Storm and Loki had a brief reunion, they finally get to reunite as they hoped to do so. This chapter is pretty much all smut so if you wish to pass by, do so. There will be more to come and -hopefully- you will not have to wait so long. :)

Storm landed and ran to her apartment door, quickly opened it to see Loki standing there. Without saying another word, the pair rushed each other and embraced, kissing deeply as their hearts pounded together. This was the reunion they both wanted after being apart for so long. The anger in Storm faded immediately and Loki's jealousy disappeared. The feeling they both had now was love and the thrill of holding each other once again.

A green mist suddenly envelops the pair and Storm feels a speeding sensation that makes her a bit dizzy. When she opens her eyes, she is inside the North Pole cabin where she and Loki had spent each visit. It was cold, dark and had a lingering feeling of loneliness. It had been so long since they had been there. But the clear ceiling still revealed starry sky above. With a quick flick of his wrist, a little fireball flew to the fireplace and ignited the bits of wood there. The fire lit up the cabin and Storm could finally look into the face of her lover, and Loki gazed back. He smiled, took her hand and led her to their bed.

Laying Storm down, Loki leaned in and kissed her gently.

“It's been too long,” Loki muttered as he caressed her body.

Loki shook his head slightly. There was so much to say and so much to explain. He was sorry for his earlier behavior but now, he wanted nothing more thank to be with her in this moment. She was beautiful and just looking into her blue eyes made his body tingle with excitement. His hands still hurt from the burns, so did his feet, his whole body ached from the travel. He was exhausted but none of that mattered. Desire for the lady he loved squashed those feelings away and let out a long exhale of relief to have her here, now.

Storm didn't quite understand why Loki had gotten angry from seeing her with Logan. Perhaps it was insecurity, perhaps just pure jealousy. Either way, she hoped he really didn't believe she was with Logan. Not that Logan wasn't desirable, he definitely was, but she hadn't given up hope on being with Loki and he was here now. His hands were on her and his kisses were just as sweet as always. They had been through a lot and Storm wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her body. She smiled as he kissed her, letting him know his actions were welcomed.

Loki moved to stand before taking off his clothing, watching Storm's eyes as he did so. He was already excited and liked her staring at his erect manhood. He chuckled a bit before crawling back into bed with her, kissing her passionately. He couldn't help but smile broadly as her hands moved to embrace him, returning the kiss with just as much passion as he had given her.

In a quick move, Storm removed her nightgown and pulled Loki closer. Her desire was making her move faster than Loki wished, but she noticed he allowed her to pull him on top of her body. Her legs moved to embrace him and Loki let himself be positioned between her thighs. She was tempting him almost more than he could bare but he wasn't going to let her rush him. He had suffered torment for weeks just for this moment and it wasn't about to be speedy. He wanted to savor her touch, her scent and her love.

Slowly, and with care, Loki began to caress Storm's face and stared into her eyes before he closed his and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. When he broke the kiss he pressed his forehead to hers and let his hands cascade down her form. He wanted to kiss her all over despite his member screaming to be inside her body. That urge could be ignored for a while as he moved his body down her form, unlocking himself from her thighs. He stopped when he reached her feet.

Storm felt somewhat exposed when Loki removed himself from her body, but she let him take the lead. His hands felt somewhat rougher than usual, but she put that off to him being in prison. She smiled and sighed as Loki gave her a brief foot massage before running his hands along her calves. He stopped at her knees, placing gentle kisses there before moving up to her thighs. He gazed at them and found them to be flawless as he placed soft kisses there before continuing to move up her body, blowing a gently, chilly breath as he did.

Moving up Storm's form, Loki stopped at her breasts, cupping them both as he rested his body on top of hers, making sure to not cause discomfort. He then leaned over and swirled his tongue around one erect nipple before taking it into his mouth and gently sucking causing Storm to let out a little coo. He did the same to the other nipple before slithering up to her mouth and planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

Storm again wrapped her legs around Loki's naked body and returned the kiss he gave with just as much passion and intensity. Her body wiggled against his, begging to be filled and now Loki was ready to grant her wish. It had been much too long and his body ached to feel her from the inside. Taking himself in hand, he moved closer to her opening. Reaching up to Storm's body with his hand, Loki gently pushed his fingers into her body, easing them in and out to make sure she was slick enough and his entry would cause only pleasure. The feel of her wetness causes Loki to sigh. He can't wait any longer and places his throbbing member at her opening, teasing her a few seconds more before pushing himself inside. The sensation giving him a full body shudder and a loud moan erupting from his throat.

Loki's moan was joined by an equally loud one from Storm. It had been much too long and her body was aching to be filled by him. Wrapping her arms around him and letting her legs fall apart to welcome him inside, Storm began rocking her hips in time with his thrusts, moaning and cooing with each of Loki's movements. Her eyes closed and she swam in the pleasure he was giving her. Her mind drifted back to all their previous lovemaking moments and she smiled her first real smile in months. Her smile was met with a passionate kiss and she returned the affection with equal passion.

Loki's body was shuddering with pleasure as he moved in time with Storm. He didn't want to climax so fast but there was too much pushing him forward in this moment. All the weeks of suffering, missing her, wanting her, dreaming of her and now, all he were to die it would be here in this moment. His pace quickened and Storm kept time with him. She wanted to climax just as badly as him, Loki could feel Storms body squeezing him and he couldn't hold back any more. Together, Loki and Storm's pace increased, building towards the final goal of climaxing. The pressure inside Loki was building but he held back. He didn't just want to climax, he wanted to see her reach her peak first. Staring at her face he watched as her head tilted back and her throat released a loud moan. Her body temperature dropped to an icy cold and Loki couldn't hold back as his own orgasm took him, his moans mixing with hers.

Storm's body temperature dipped to a super icy level as she climaxed and Loki knew this would cause him to turn Jotun blue. He had stopped caring about this long ago. He felt the shift happen as he climaxed and he loved that Storm could cause this. He actually wanted this to happen tonight and he let out a moan of pure satisfaction as his body changed and his climax concluded. When he opened his eyes, Storm stared into the red orbs, showing him all the love she had for him in her heart.

Loki stared down at her, finally feeling satisfied. He escaped Asgard. Traveled across the realms and finally made it to her arms and was welcomed. He couldn't help but continue staring at her as she breathed heavily, recovering from her own orgasm. Loki knew his skin was blue at this moment and he didn't try to hide it. He was never overly fond of his Jotun form, except with her. He could be himself with Storm. He hid nothing from her and wanted to hide nothing from her. When he looked into her crystal blue eyes, he wanted nothing more than to see the love she had for him staring back. At this moment, he realized he was still inside her. He wanted to remain there, linked to her in lust and love forever. But that was impractical and he laughed at the absurdity of remaining connected this way. Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled out of Storm's body and rolled to her side.

Storm was more than spent by the intensity of the lovemaking. As much as she wanted to remain awake and talk to Loki, sleep was taking her over. She wanted to ask where had he been. What kept him away. Why in the world would he assume she would take another lover and toss him away so easily. The questions swirled in her mind as she laid next to Loki, feeling sleep coming to take her away.

Loki could see her eyes growing heavy and he smiled.

“Sleep my darling. You've earned it,” he said with a smile. “I will watch over you and I will be here with you wake, no matter what time that may be. I will be here.”

The reassurance was all Storm needed and she felt herself drift off into slumber, a smile on her lips and pure satisfaction flowing through her body.


	10. Binding, tracking and persuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter because I didn't want to make three separate chapters. Loki and Storm finally make things official. I hope it's a nice little scene but meanwhile, Vol is still tracking Loki. He's on a mission from Frigga to find Loki before it is discovered that he escaped. In addition to Vol seeking Loki, Thor now wants to investigate all the weather oddness on Midgard, which we know will lead him to Storm and Storm is with Loki.

Storm woke with a smile on her face, a long stretch of her body and a hand reaching to embrace Loki. Her hand found an empty space where Loki once laid. Her eyes squeezed shut tighter and she frowned away tears. It wouldn't be like him to just leave without saying goodbye but things had been odd lately. She didn't want to open her eyes. But then she heard his voice.

“I have not left you, Ororo. I am here.”

Storm's eyes snapped open and she quickly searched the room and found him standing naked near a window. There was no danger of anyone seeing him. The cabin was quite remote near the North Pole, the first place they ever made love on Earth. 

“Loki?” Storm's voice was hesitant and questioning. “Shouldn't you be leaving soon?”

“I should”

Loki's reply was absent feeling or thought and Storm slowly wrapped herself in a sheet before making her way to his side.

“Are you chilly?” she asked.

“No,” Loki's reply was just as flat as the other and Storm was beginning to feel uneasy. 

“I really need to talk to you, Ororo,” Loki said, this time with concern in his voice. “We have been seeing each other in this rather awkward fashion for some time now, me escaping the dungeons, coming here and having my way with you, only to leave you again. This visit, I found you with that other man. You were -smiling- in the arms of another man!”

Storm shifted uncomfortably and searched her thoughts for a reply. She immediately wanted to say he is just a friend but Loki continued before she could speak.

“I thought, how could my woman be with another man! But why not? I've promised you nothing and I can offer you nothing. I'm treating you no better than a lustful man treats a whore and you deserve better.”

Storm listened and as she did, her worry turned to anger. She didn't like the path of this conversation and her anger was building. The winds began to blow and snow swirled around the cabin.

“So,” she said, “you came here to make love to me one last time?”

Storm turned her back to Loki and frowned.

“So leave! Just leave and I don't need any more explanations! Go back to that damned dungeon and sit there feeling you did the right thing by breaking my heart!”

Loki just watched Storm's reaction, his eyes glanced outside the window at the swirling winds. Then, he laughed, causing Storm to turn and glare at him.

“Storm is an appropriate name for you, my dear,” he said. “But you misunderstand. I said I am selfish, not selfless. I may be the worst thing in the world for you but I know you are the most wonderful thing that has happened to my life.” He paused. “Even if I am tortured again, I will get up and fight my way back to you.”

Storm gasped realizing he had said he was tortured. She started to speak but Loki immediately quieted her with a finger to her lips.

“I said I am selfish because I have this expectation that I and only should have you. You may only see this hairy little man as a friend but he sees you as much more. More importantly, he has every right to try and woo you away. You have no promises from me,” he said. 

Storm frowned, confusion crossing her features as she clutched the sheet covering her body. She looked to the floor as Loki took hold of her hands and knelt down. Their eyes locked together and Loki's face had a pleading expression.

“You are more precious to me than I can ever explain,” Loki said. “I came to Midgard to rule. I demanded all kneel before me but now, I happily, gladly, kneel before you, my lovely goddess. My queen. My dearest love! I ask that you take me as I am, remember me how I am now, naked before you and asking that you love me from now, to forever. I came here wanting to rule but you rule me, my love. Will you be my wife? Answer me quickly, otherwise I will be forced to continue babbling like a fool.”

Storm was struck speechless. Her mouth dropped open and she squeezed Loki's hands. He opened his mouth to speak again and this time, Storm placed a hand to his lips. She smiled and her eyes welled with tears. She didn't speak, only nodded and Loki smiled as he rose to his feet.

Loki then held his closed hand in front of Storm, used his other hand to create a green swirling mist, then opened his hand to reveal two rings. One was a simple band decorated in runes. The other ring was actually two rings joined. One band was a smaller version of the first ring of gold with runes. The other band had a large oval-shaped emerald and diamonds. Loki placed the connected bands onto Storm's finger then places the larger band in her palm.

“I would say vows but I've already told you what is in my heart,” Loki said. “All I can add now is that I promise you, one day, I won't have to escape a dungeon to see you. I don't know how that will happen, but it will.”

Storm smiled and placed the ring she held on Loki's finger. She squeezed his hand.

“I never expected this,” she muttered.

“I know you didn't, which is why I decided I should ask,” Loki said, looking into her eyes. “I am doing this because now, if that hairy little man touches you again, I can murder him with good cause.”

Storm smirked and shook her head.

“You will absolutely not kill Logan,” she said with a smile. “If you do, consider that a divorce.”

Storm paused and her voice became serious.

“I love you Loki, very much,” she said. “I have no idea where this will go or take us but I'm happy to continue this journey with you. I must admit when I first saw you, if someone told me I'd be accepting your ring and promises, I would have told them they were insane. But look at me now, totally in love with you. I don't want you to leave but I know you must. I may never see you again but I still want this because I love you so much!”

Storm released the sheet covering her body and took Loki into an embrace, kissing him deeply and sighing.

“My dear lady, it may take some time but I do intend to be with you in a better way than this,” Loki said. “Before I leave, and I know I must, I suspect Thor will try and retrieve me very soon, I wish to repair some of the damage your tears have done. Many have suffered because I hurt you. This is a bonding present to you but you deserve so much more, my love.”

“But I have nothing for you!,” Storm protested. “This will mean you stay longer and if you are caught, I may never see you again!”

Loki put a finger to Storm's lips to quiet her protests.

“I know the risk,” Loki said calmly. “But there is nothing waiting for me there but more pain and suffering. My escape was expected, especially after the torture. But I promise you that I will do all I can to return to you. I promise to change all of this so we can be together.

Storm sighed. She didn't know what to believe and in this moment, she didn't care. She decided to trust Loki's words and smiled. Loki then scooped her up into his arms, smiled and carried her back to bed. This time, they would make love as husband and wife. 

~~~

Vol felt like he had been traveling forever. It took about five days just to get from Asgard to Midgard. He couldn't use the Bifrost, Heimdall would be suspicious. The device Frigga had provided tracked Loki's path of magic traces to allow Vol to follow the prince. It also shielded him from Heimdall's gaze. The best part of this was since Heimdall had no reason to search for this guard, Heimdall had no reason to notice Vol was shielded. Vol took the device out once on Midgard and activated it again. 

Looking at the device, Vol realized it was about to whisk him to a new location. It was late, he was tired but he didn't want the trail to go cold so he activated the device to open a vortex. It opened and Vol stepped in to be pulled to a new location. When he opened his eyes, he was in a room that appeared to belong to a woman judging by the vanity and photos. He looked briefly at a photo sitting on a table, raising an eyebrow at the unique features of this lady with dark skin, white hair and those brilliantly blue eyes. Vol then jumped at the realization he may need to hide if the woman returned but just as quickly, he realized the room vacant. He relaxed and continued his survey of the room. 

Walking as quietly as he could and aiming the device around the room, Vol picked up a very strong signature of Loki's magic. Vol smiled as he realized he was gradually getting closer to his goal of locating Loki and bringing him back to Asgard. This would please the queen, even if it angered Loki. But best to get him back to the dungeons before Thor or Odin returned. Vol relaxed and continued the survey, moving as quietly as possible. 

Every night since Storm left, Wolverine had taken to walking the halls. He wouldn't admit it to himself but he hoped she would return. He hoped she would leave this Asgardian and return to the mansion. He and she may never be a couple but he did not trust anyone who crept in the shadows to take her away. He was passing Storm's room when he heard the almost undetectable sounds of footsteps. Moving to the door, he leaned close and took a deep sniff. There was that stink again. Wolverine knew there was an Asgardian in the room and in a moment, that person would get an up close view of his claws. 

The door was unlocked and Wolverine slowly opened it to see an oddly dressed man fixated on a device. His anger boiled. He wanted to slice him up but he also knew he had to stay quiet. No one knew Storm had lied and making a ruckus with this guy would certainly awake the mansion. Stealth was the only option. He closed the door behind him as quietly as possible and prepared to pounce. 

Vol was so busy looking at the device and monitoring where the next vortex would take him that he didn't realize Wolverine was behind him, not until he heard the door click. 

Vol turned quickly and gasped before the air was knocked from his lungs but a hairly little man leaping to his chest. He fell on the bed and thought shove this man away but he was halted by the amazing sight of blades emerging from this man's hands. Two went to each side of his neck and the third slowly approached his throat. Vol's hands fell to the sides of his head and he laid motionless, almost not breathing, locking eyes with someone who looked more beast than human. 

“Did you forget something,” Wolverine spoke in a grumbling whisper. “Why are you here...alone...without Storm?” 

Vol had to think fast. He could try to knock this man to the ground, use the device and escape or he could try and talk his way out of this. Talking seemed the better option since this was supposed to be a stealth mission. Vol quickly deduced the woman had to be the lady in the photo and this hairy man presumed he was her lover. He briefly thought “Storm” was an odd name but there was no time to critique names. That blade was getting closer. It was poking his flesh now and Vol could barely whisper when he spoke. 

“Yes, yes, Storm sent me to pick up a couple of her items she forgot,” he said. “She's safe! She really is!” 

“How do I know you aren't lying? You have a lot of incentive to lie.” 

“Because I love her,” Vol said immediately without pause. From his conversations with Loki, he knew it to be true. Since he was playing the part of Loki at the moment, best to get out of the situation with the truth. 

“I love her very much,” Vol said. “I wouldn't hurt her, especially since she has one such as you to protect her both body, soul and emotionally. I know I hurt her by being away, but I'm here now and if you kill me, you will kill a part of her heart too.” 

Wolverine hesitated. He stared into the other man's eyes, hoping to find a lie. He couldn't find one. 

“I'll let you up. I'll let you go but I warn you, destroy her heart again as you did before and if you are not dead already, you'll be gutted by these!” 

Wolverine then showed that he had claws on his other hand as well, letting them extend until they almost touch Vol's eyes. Vol nodded slightly, a real look of terror on his face. 

“Leave the way you came. If I see you in the hallway, I may forget that I'm letting you leave.” 

Wolverine then left the room just as quietly as he entered and Vol grabbed the device and immediately opened the vortex to leave. 

~~~ 

Thor had been fighting alongside his father for weeks now. The insurgents seemed to never end but neither did the nagging Thor felt from Midgard. The weather there seemed to always be abruptly changing and protection of that was his responsibility. He knew he needed to get there and investigate before more damage occurred. It was a rare event for people to pray to Thor but since the invasion and “Battle of New York,” many had been praying to Thor and the sounds were particularly noticeable lately with the weather so erratic. It was a distraction and Thor had voiced this to his father. 

“Why is this so bothersome to you, my son,” Odin asked as they enjoyed a moment of relaxation in their camp. Odin's mind was on the next battle and the next realm that needed to be quieted. Why Thor's mind was drifting to Midgard concerned him greatly. 

“Father,” Thor said, “do you remember the lady named Storm? I believe she is behind this disruption. She has moved weather systems so much she is causing droughts, flooding and snowstorms. She is the only human with the ability to do such a thing that I know of. I understand that we must quiet these lands but I can't let Midgard fall into ruin because of an emotional woman.” 

Odin stared at Thor, then a smile swam across his face. 

“Is this your way to visit that woman, that Jane Foster you left behind?” 

Thor shook his head “no.” 

“If it will soothe your worries father, I promise to not visit her when I go,” he said. “I am to be king and if I can not keep a promise to my father then I don't deserve the crown and throne.” 

Odin's one eye drilled into Thor, seeking a lie. He knew Thor loved the human, even if he disapproved of the union. Realizing Thor genuinely wished to investigate the weather changes, Odin nodded. 

“You may leave in the morning. The Bifrost is partially functional and should deliver you there in a day. Now, no more talk of this. Once you have dealt with the woman, I expect you to return. I will also say you will not remain there longer than three days. Deal with her and return. Done!” 

Thor knew not to press his father further and simply nodded as he began to prepare what he needed to travel. The fighting had been brutal and Thor felt a bit of happiness inside at the thought of going home, even briefly. He missed Asgard and his mother. The sun would not rise soon enough. 

When the sun was barely peeking over the horizon, Thor was already awake and summoning a vortex to travel. It would be a tedious journey but by the sunset, here, he would be on Asgard. Once he was on a realm that the Bifrost could reach, Thor called to his longtime friend, Heimdall. Immediately, Thor was pulled into the beam of light and transferred to Asgard. He had no real time for pleasantries. 

“Heimdall, what have you seen on Midgard? Do you know why the weather is out of sorts?” 

Heimdall paused and rubbed his chin in thought. 

“If you suspect the lady you brought here, I suspect the same,” he said. “She appears very sad lately but I have not focused on her. Either she, or someone she knows, has the ability to shield her from me. It is not as uncommon as you may think.” 

Thor focused a moment before nodding. 

“Place me near her home. From there, I'll find my way to whatever problems there are in the atmosphere.” 

Heimdall nodded and activated the Bifrost, whisking Thor away in an instant.


	11. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues with Vol traveling to find Loki and Storm but also, Thor is on their trail. But while Vol is on Earth to find Loki, Thor does not know his brother is there. He is investigating the weather disturbances. Thor, however, is under a time crunch too. Odin has only given him three days to resolve this issue and return to the battlefield. Thor also can not see Jan while on Earth.

Vol was more than happy to be away from the stocky angry man. He breathed a sigh of real relief as he landed at Storm's apartment. He instantly knew the place was vacant and the magical signature of Loki was strong here but the magic tracking device seemed to be behaving oddly. Vol looked at it intently to find the issue. It was instantly clear, Frigga was alerting him that Thor was on his way. Time was running out. Vol quickly scanned the room, activated the vortex and immediately found himself in on a frozen landscape. He looked around until he saw a cabin a short distance away. The tracking device began to beep and Vol knew Loki had to be inside the cabin. Vol considered trying to sneak inside, possibly being discrete but there was no time. If Thor was searching for Loki, it was only a matter of time before he would be facing the God of Thunder. Loki had to be warned.

Vol moved as quickly as possible through the snow, came to the door and knocked. 

Loki and Storm were resting quietly in bed, both on the edge of sleep when the knock sounded at the door. Storm sat bolt up in bed, then gave Loki a look of terror. 

Loki simply laid in bed and sighed. 

“No need to fear, my dear wife,” Loki said calmly. “Guards intent on doing harm would not be knocking.” 

Loki rose, dressed and went to the door. He smiled when he saw Vol standing there. 

“Can I come in? It's like Jotunheim out here.” 

Loki stepped aside to allow the other man inside. Vol scanned the room, saw Storm still sitting in bed, covering herself with a sheet. He quickly returned his gaze back to Loki. 

“Your mother sent me to retrieve you, my prince,” Vol said, a hint of panic in his voice. “I understand why you would want to stay but we must be off. I've just gotten word that Thor is coming to Midgard and I'm certain he will track you down.” 

Loki shook his head. 

“I seriously doubt Thor is here because of me. If he were, he wouldn't be alone.” 

Loki's eyes slanted towards Storm. She was hanging her head and looking guilty. 

“He's here because of me,” Storm said. “Like Thor, I can change the weather and I've been doing that a lot lately. I've caused much damage.” 

Loki nodded and Vol glanced at her. He shifted uncomfortably, not really wanting to look at the woman since she was obviously close to Loki and sitting there covered by a sheet. 

“Regardless of why Thor is here,” Loki said casually, “we need to throw him off my trail. If he is chasing odd weather, it will be easy enough to lure him and give him what he wants.” 

Vol creased his brow and Storm gave Loki a confused look. 

“I will explain in a moment and we must be swift, but first,” Loki turns to Storm, “you need to clothe yourself. I can't have a palace guard or my brother viewing the naked body of my lovely wife.” 

~~~

Thor landed and immediately detected a weather disturbance. It was huge and Thor ignored his first plan to go to the X Mansion and instead made a trail to the weather disruption. As he flew, he could see the dark clouds ahead, churning as if they were going to make a massive tornado. Once close enough, Thor dissipated the storm system and looked around. The area was farmland and Thor noticed there were people on the ground so he swooped down. It seemed rather suspicious to him that three people would simply stand in a field when a powerful storm was brewing. As he got closer and could make out the people's faces, Thor was struck by amazement and anger. Storm stood next to an Asgardian guard, which was amazing enough, but the really stunning sight was of Loki – chained, muzzled, on his knees and hanging his head. 

“How are you here?” Thor's voice boomed as he landed. 

The question was directed at Loki but Thor then shook his head, realizing the muzzle would prevent him from speaking. Thor then glared at the guard. 

“Prince Thor,” Vol said, bowing with respect as he spoke. “I was sent by your mother when the weather became odd here. Once here, I discovered this lady was the cause.” Vol motioned towards Storm. 

“She has been trying to capture the criminal Loki, your brother, all these months. The weather disruptions were here way of trying to call you for help.” 

“I can speak for myself,” Storm suddenly interrupted, then directed her comments to Thor, moving close enough to him so that only Thor could hear her words. 

“As you know, Thor, Loki believed me when I lied to him about my feelings before. He wanted me to join him in taking over Earth. This guard captured him and I helped.” 

Thor studied Storm's face. He wasn't sure if he should believe her or not. But it was hard to ignore his brother captured and a palace guard holding the chains. Thor took a deep breath and sighed before moving to speak to the guard. 

“So, you and I will return the prisoner to Asgard,” Thor said. 

“No,” Vol said, then immediately bowed again and changed his tone to a more respectful level. “These events have put the lady Storm in a bad situation with her colleagues, my prince. I promised her that I would accompany her to explain. I gave my word and I must keep my word. I shall return to Asgard once that is done. With your permission, your highness.” 

Thor thought for a moment, then gave Vol a curt nod before taking the chains. He didn't speak to Loki, only gave Vol a look that he should step back. 

Vol took Storm by the arm and moved her away from Thor and they watched as Thor called to Heimdall to open the Bifrost. Just as quickly as Thor had arrived, he was whisked away again. 

Once the Bifrost closed, Vol turned to Storm and cupped her face in his hands, pulled her close and placed a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. As he kissed her, a green mist flowed over his body and everything about him transformed. Vol disappeared in the mist and Loki emerged. When the kiss broke, Storm smiled, staring into her lover's eyes. 

“Now, we don't have much time,” Loki said. “The transformation spell will only last as long as they keep the muzzle on Vol. I truly hope his acting is up to par to convince Thor he had no part in this but you, my love, this will reveal to Thor that you are NOT an innocent in this. He will know you lied to him and as loud as his voice is, his anger will be even more mighty. Perhaps I could convince him that you were under an enchantment but that is a worry for later. Let's repair the damage your tears caused.” 

Storm smiled and nodded. 

“I don't care how angry Thor gets,” she said. “My only worry now is that I won't get to see you anymore.” 

Loki took Storm's hands into his own and stared into her eyes. 

“You trust me, right? You have to trust me that I will do all I can to make sure we will not be separated from one another.” 

Storm nodded quietly and gave Loki's hands a little squeeze as they are enveloped in a green mist and teleported away. 

~~~

Thor landed in Asgard in front of Heimdall. He stared at the other man and pulled the chain holding Loki. It had taken a day for him to travel to Asgard and Thor was thankful the mission to Midgard was short and productive. He had captured Loki and trusted that the guard would deal with Storm. He could return to the battles with his father, keep his word and rest assured that this world would be calm. 

Giving a quick nod to Heimdall, Thor took hold of his prisoner, twirled his hammer and took off towards the palace. He meant to immediately place Loki in the dungeons before his return to Odin but first, he had to question his brother and ensure he could never escape again. What he did not expect to find was his mother waiting to speak with him. 

Frigga looked very calm as she watched Thor flying towards her carrying Loki. She immediately wanted the muzzle removed but she knew as a woman, even the queen speaking with her son, it was not her place to say if Loki's muzzle could be removed. She gave a little bow to Thor and he returned the gesture of respect before motioning that a guard take Loki away. 

“Keep him in chains and muzzled for now,” Thor shouted. “I do not wish him to speak to anyone until I come to speak to him. I will do that directly following my discussion with my mother.” 

Thor then motioned for Frigga to follow him to a more private area. Once they were away from others, Thor confronted his mother. 

“When did you know Loki had escaped, mother? I know you sent the guard because if father knew, there would have been a much bigger effort to retrieve Loki. We are lucky he was captured at all!” 

Frigga didn't flinch. This was her son and no matter how large and loud he may be, she was not going to shrink in his presence. She casually walked closer to Thor before speaking. 

“I found out he was gone several days ago. That is when I sent the guard to retrieve him. Loki has done wrong and should be punished but there was no need to inform all of Asgard. As you see, Loki was quietly and quickly caught and returned. Now, will you be staying or will you be returning to your father?” 

Thor wasn't sure what to say. This was his mother, but he also knew she had faith in Loki that no one else shared. She still believed he was the little boy she coddled and raised. Thor sighed loudly, knowing that challenging her was pointless. She was firm in her actions and decisions and since Loki was returned, there was no point in fighting with his mother now. 

“Father expects my return soon,” Thor said. “He gave me three days to resolve this issue. I did not expect to find Loki on Midgard and it will take a day of travel to return to Odin. We know Odin's patience is not the best so once I question Loki, I will need to leave immediately.” 

“What will you tell your father?” Frigga asked. She didn't try to hide the concern in her voice. “If you tell him of your brother's escape, there will be more torture for Loki.” 

Thor shifted uncomfortably and avoided eye contact with his mother. He knew she was telling the truth about Loki's torture, even though he had not heard the order or seen the evidence. He simply knew what his father was capable of. Thor grumbled a bit. He knew Odin had little mercy for Loki as it was and knowing he had escaped could put Loki's life in danger. 

Frigga moved closer to Thor and gently caressed his arm. 

“You may not call him brother now but for years, Loki was your brother and dearest friend. I love your father but he can be cruel. Please, Thor, for the sake of memories and brotherly love, consider what you will tell Odin and what your words may lead Odin to do.” 

Thor took a deep breath, sighed and nodded. He was not telling his mother this but he was already considering what his father would do in anger. He didn't say another word to Frigga and instead made his way to his bed chambers for some rest. In a few hours, he would rise, question Loki and return to Odin with a lie. He needed to lie, not something he did often but sometimes it was necessary. Thor huffed quietly as he made his way to the royal baths. A burning resentment for Odin churned in his gut. If he didn't lie to Odin, he may as well kill Loki himself. Loki's escape would anger Odin to a point that Thor feared he would order Loki's death, possibly a public execution. Thor didn't want to admit it but his father had no love for Loki, that was clear. Thor pushed the thoughts away. Now was not the time to ponder this. Right now, washing the filth of battle and travel from his body was more important. Sleep, confronting Loki, making sure Loki can't escape again, then returning to Odin with an unshakeable lie would come next. Thor felt a degree of shame in the pit of his stomach, knowing he had to lie to his father but between lying to Odin and being the cause of his brother's murder, Thor quickly decided Loki's life was more important than a lie

Thor undressed and lowered himself into the bath, washed quickly, made his way to his bed chambers and was almost asleep before his head hit the pillow. As Thor slept, Loki and Storm began their plan to fix the damage caused by her tears.


	12. Realization and Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor realizes that the captive Loki he has is not Loki. As you would guess, his first thoughts are to get Loki back to Asgard. But Thor is also against the clock. He only had 3 days to fix the issues on Midgard so he has precious little time to find Loki, capture him and return him before getting back to Odin for the battles. Thor definitely doesn't want to feel like he failed.

Loki had teleported Storm and himself to a patch of farmland that looked in desperate need of rain. Storm surveyed the land and her heart sank. It was always troubling to her that something so simple as her emotions could hurt so many people.

“No need for sadness, my love,” Loki said. “We are here to help fix this. The plan is simple. I will use magic to create a water tower, you will make it rain and fill that. It will be insurance against any possible drought, not just your tears. It's a simple solution to a major problem. If I understand properly, once you shift the weather, that will correct the weather patterns?”

Storm nodded.

“Yes,” she said. “I don't create weather. I move it around, stealing weather from one area and putting it in another. Shifting the rain back here where it belongs will correct the problem as long as you don't make me cry anymore.”  


She smiled and caressed his face. Loki gave her a gentle smile of understanding before he squatted and touched the plants and soil.  


“These are withered but not dead yet,” he said. “A bit of magic to build up the soil and these plants shall be saved. Will this bring the smile back to your face?”  


Storm looked down at Loki and smiled. She nodded quietly and watched him stand.  


“Well, we don't have much time,” Loki said. “I know Thor well enough that he will soon want to question me and once the muzzle is removed, Vol will transform to himself. The only thing giving us extra time to work is that Thor will want to dig the dirt out of his body crevasses before questioning.”  


The sound of footsteps broke Loki's focus on Storm. She then realized he was looking past her so she turned to see a farmer hurrying towards them. The man was out of breath from crossing the field so fast and looked to be angry.  


“Why are you here?” he questioned. “You two need to get off my land.”  


Storm approached the man and in her most gentle voice began to speak.  


“Please, don't be alarmed. We are here to help,” she said.  


Help? How can you help me and him,” the farmer pointed at Loki, “he looks like the one who destroyed New York.”  


Storm considered lying to the farmer but that was pointless. The truth would have to do.  


“You are right, that is the one who helped destroy New York but we are honestly here to help you.”  


Storm explained the plan to build a water tower and as proof that should could make rain, she produced a tiny storm cloud in her hand. Once Loki saw what she did, he cast a spell causing a few plants to revive. Once Loki did this, he approached the farmer.  


“You have every reason to not trust us but what have you to lose if we do this for you? I've already brought back some of your plants and she will bring enough rain to bring back the rest. The water tower will be yours and I encourage you to use it wisely and share with your neighbors.”  


“What would you want in exchange for this,” the farmer spat. He wasn't impressed with what appeared to be magic. He had seen plenty of astonishing things during the coverage of the Battle of New York. 

Nothing surprised him anymore and he knew another truth and stated it clearly.  


“Nothing in life is free!”  


Without breaking a smile, Loki answered in his most serious tone.  


“You will pay me with your unwavering allegiance, loyalty and prayers. When I call upon you, you will be my servant and kneel before me and worship me as I direct and I will control your worthless life!”  


“LOKI!”  


Storm was giving him a stern look as she shouted his name.  


Loki's face softened and he laughed in response to the stunned look on the farmer's face and the angry one on Storm's. He couldn't help the little joke. He was honestly -happy- for the first time in weeks.  


“I guess it was a bad moment for a bit of humor,” he said with a smile. “You owe the lady and I nothing since it was our actions that caused the problems in the first place, but I will offer you some advice. Never break the heart of a woman such as this because more than she will be hurt and you may find a bolt of lightening at your temple.”  


The farmer gave Loki a confused stare but then he nodded.  


“Well then,” Loki said with a smile. “Let's get to work!”  


~ ~ ~

Thor was clean, rested and ready to confront Loki about this escape when he entered the dungeon. Vol sat quietly, still chained, muzzled and disguised as Loki. He made no attempt to get up when Thor entered the cell with two other guards. Thor ordered the removal of the muzzle and prepared to interrogate his brother when he realized the other man was suddenly surrounded by a green mist. Thor frowned, realizing magic was at work. Either this was a trick and this was actually Loki playing games or this was someone else. When he saw the look of horror on Vol's face, Thor knew this was not Loki.  


Rushing towards Vol, Thor grabbed the other man, pulled him to his feet so that the pair were nose to nose. Thor didn't try to hide the anger in his voice when he spoke.  


“Were you a part of this trick?!”  


Vol shook his head. He didn't have to act afraid. He really was afraid of Thor's anger. He knew the God of Thunder was most dangerous when he felt he had been fooled and right now, Vol had helped fool him. But Vol was not about to admit this, not if he valued his future. Vol swallowed hard and shook his head more violently as he stared into Thor's piercing eyes.  


“No!” Vol managed. “Loki took me by surprise. He ambushed me when I tried to capture him, muzzled me and cast that spell. I do not wield magic. I had a device from the queen to capture him but he was ready for me!”  


“And the woman?” Thor questioned.  


“The woman?”  


Vol wasn't sure if he should say Storm was a part of this or not so he gave the only answer he could.  


“I don't know what her part in this was. She may be under a spell too,” Vol suggested.  


“HA!” Thor spat in a booming tone as he dropped Vol to the floor. “The only spell she is under is in Loki's pants!”  


Thor then left the dungeon. He made his way directly to the Bifrost, his time was running out and Odin expected him back on the battlegrounds soon. Thor had precious little time and he refused to waste anymore talking to a clueless guard. When he arrived at the Bifrost, Heimdall knew to not even ask where Thor was headed. Heimdall was very familiar with Thor's anger and knew it was best to step out of the way and send him along.  


Heimdall said nothing and activated the Bifrost, only watching Thor disappear again.  


~ ~ ~ 

Thor landed on Midgard and immediately tuned his senses for any abnormal weather. He was certain Storm was working with Loki and the weather was a part of this plan between the pair. Thunder boomed as Thor felt the full effect of his anger. Loki had tricked him but the woman had tricked him also. She probably loved Loki and was definitely willing to lie for him. Thor let out a grumble that turned into a boom of thunder. Then he felt it, a little ripple in the weather pattern. With a spin of his hammer, Thor took flight and headed in the direction of the disturbance.  


Thor flew as fast as possible, cutting through the air easily, following the tug of the strange weather pattern. He was drawn to this like a magnet. In the distance he could see her – Storm. She was flying and controlling a weather cloud, making it rain in this area, but mostly into some kind of structure. She was oblivious that he was approaching. In an instant, Thor considered dissipating the cloud and confronting her but his anger took over in stead. With a spin of Mjolnir, Thor let out a bellow as he aimed it in Storm's direction creating a boom. The impact knocked Storm straight out of the clouds and she began to tumble to the ground.  


Loki had finished his tasks and Loki had decided he preferred to remain dry and had turned to walk back to the barn when the same tingle hit him. He knew the source of that feeling and in this moment, Loki realized his plan was about to be undone. He whipped his body around and saw a red streak coursing through the air headed directly towards Storm. With a loud clap of thunder, pure white lightening shot from the red blur striking its target. 

Storm's body seized, her eyes flushed back to their natural blue, they closed and she began to fall.  


“NO!”  


The scream erupted from Loki's lungs without thought and he immediately began to run towards the spot he predicted Storm would hit. His eyes were locked on her limp falling body as he muttered spells to slow her decent. He ran as hard as he could and threw himself in a last burst of energy to catch her before she hit the ground, his body absorbing most of the impact as they both tumbled in the damp soil.  


Loki was breathless. He was frantic as he stared at Storm's motionless body. Gently, but quickly, he laid her down and ran his hands over her form, seeking anything broken, ruptured or injured. She had cracked ribs, bruises everywhere and what may have been a broken leg. Loki's own emotions and the impact of catching her caused confusion and he worked hard to focus reciting healing spells. He could feel the injuries healing and she was getting more stable, she coughed a bit but was still unconscious. That was when Loki breathed a sigh of relief but the relief was short-lived.  


“She will be fine. The bolt was only strong enough to stop her, not kill her,” Thor said flatly. “Her abilities prevent her from being truly hurt by lightening. But brother, you already know this. My question for you is, why are you on Midgard?"   


Loki was fuming as he looked at Storm, then shot a glare towards Thor.  


“You enormous oaf! Why would you hurt her if it is ME you came to retrieve?”  


Loki quickly laid Storm to the ground and moved his hands over her body. Not like the previous night to give and receive pleasure but this time in a frantic search for injuries and harm. His hands moved quickly healing the bruises, the scrapes and several broken ribs. The bolt hit her side and that's where Loki focused his healing power. It was only after he felt the bones healing well that he realized Thor was still speaking.

“You know you are not to be on Midgard. Your behavior with the Chitari has led to that decree. Involving this woman in your schemes will only endanger her future. If she is injured helping you then you can only blame yourself.”

“You didn't answer my question,” Loki said, revealing more anger than he intended. 

Thor eyed his brother closely. 

“You haven't answered my question either.” 

Thor's eyes drifted down to where Storm laid. The injuries weren't serious but watching Loki's concerned him. Loki's face went from frantic, to fixed to slightly relaxed as he completed the healing. 

“I won't make assumptions brother,” Thor said, then looked away. “She will recover,” he added rather dismissively. “And I will return you to Asgard. Punishment for your actions will be discussed once we return.” 

Loki stood slowly, clenched his jaw and his hands balled into fists. His stare remained upon Storm's motionless form. 

“I'll answer your question. Perhaps I'm here simply to prove you can't stop me from doing what I want,” Loki said with a slight hiss to his tone. “You are not Odin and I will not face punishment for undoing some your silly demands.” 

“You are wrong,” Thor said flatly. “You are my responsibility. The previous incidents here on Midgard have proven you need a keeper. But it appears I have been neglecting my duties if you are able to slip away, meet this woman and interfere with a punishment I have inflicted.” 

Slowly, Loki's eyes moved up Thor's form. 

Thor took a step closer to Loki and stared into the other man's eyes. 

“I recognize that look, brother. Are you honestly considering striking me? For what reason?” 

“I have been pondering various reasons to punch you, Thor.” 

Thor glanced at Storm's body and gave Loki a confused look. 

“Do not tell me it is over this woman?” Thor chuckled. “Was it not you who accused -me- of becoming soft over a woman and here you are ready to fight me for the same reasons.” 

Thor began to laugh from the gut so hard that he never saw Loki's fist rising up to strike him in the jaw with enough might to cause the Thunderer to topple to one side and to the ground. 

Once he he was back on his feet, Thor's anger bubbled up and he turned to return a blow hard enough to send Loki flying. But Loki was prepared for the swing, ducked and landed another blow to Thor's ribs using Thor's own momentum to increase the impact. As Thor doubled over, Loki stood and pounded Thor on the back sending him to the ground again. 

“How do you like the taste of dirt, brother?!” 

Thor's answer came as a swing to Loki's legs sending him falling to the ground but before Thor could take advantage of Loki's vulnerable position, Loki was back to his feet and read to fight and went after Thor, producing several daggers, throwing them. The stunned expression on Thor's face said it all as he ducked and dodged the blades, but one found its mark in Thor's arm. He let out a grunt of pain, then quickly pulled the dagger from his arm.  


“Have you gone insane!?  


Thor glared at Loki, not quite believing he was being attacked. But Thor didn't have time to assess the situation and Loki wasn't offering a reply. Loki flung himself at his brother, trying to knock Thor from his feet, but Loki's anger had made his attack sloppy and Thor dodged him.  


Loki didn't care. He lunged at Thor, trying to punch the bigger man again. He missed but he continued until finally he landed a blow squarely on Thor's jaw. 

Thor was rocked by the impact but he was more stunned by the ferocity of Loki's attack. 

The brothers charged each other continuing to fight. Swings were made, blows landed and neither realized the air was charging with electricity until both were struck with a lightening bolt powerful enough to knock them to the ground. 

Slowly recovering, they got to their feet to see Storm standing, staring at them, her eyes white and lightening sparking around her body. 

“Brothers...you two should play nicely,” she said, her voice revealing a weakness she didn't want them to hear as she fell to her knees. 

Loki immediately ran to her and caught her preventing her from hitting the ground completely. 

“You are still healing. That was a silly thing to do.” 

“If I hadn't, the farm would have been destroyed,” she said, with a shaky voice. 

Thor approached them both slowly. The lightening may have knocked them down but neither brother had any injuries. Knocking them down took almost all of Storm's strength and she was barely able to stand. She clung to Loki trying to catch her breath, gripping her side where her ribs were still quite tender. Thor watched them both as Loki gently picked the weather goddess up into his arms. 

Loki's features softened as he gazed at Storm. The moment was brief but Thor caught it and paused while raising a brow as Loki's features returned to an appearance of indifference. 

“I'll answer your question now. The punishment to me was unfair. Escape was necessary, but I return to my cell each time. I escape so I can find a glimmer of happiness away from that pit that Asgardians like to dump those they wish to forget,” Loki said. “Tell Odin what you wish but neither he, nor you will ever keep me away from my bride!”  


Loki hadn't intended on telling Thor of this connection to Storm but it was out and he couldn't take the words back. The stunned look on Thor's face could work in his favor. His brother may have suspected a bond between the two but he had no idea it was this deep. Loki's sneer twisted into a subtle smile.  


“Yes, brother, Storm and I are married, bonded and there is nothing you can do about it.”  


Loki's tone was smug but Thor seemed to gather himself. His expression changed from shock to a frown of anger.  


“You were to marry another,” Thor boomed. “This won't stand in Asgard.”  


“Do you really believe my anyone in Asgard wants to marry me, the disgraced Frost Giant son of Odin?” Loki paused. “Pardon me. The disgraced Frost Giant son of Laufey? I refuse to lay with a woman who will look at me with disgust. I have a wife who loves me and she will never be disgusted or hurt by my Frost Giant genes.”  


Loki looked at Thor and huffed.  


“You are to be king but you love a human,” he said. “You will never have her and the throne.”  


For what seemed an eternity, the brothers quietly stared at one another. It was Thor who broke the silence.  


“You will return to Asgard and never see Storm again. You may have escaped before but now, I will ensure you remain where you are put.”  


“You will?” Loki asked with a raised brow. “Why not just kill me here because Odin will certainly end my life once he knows of this. He has already tortured me.”  


Loki paused and noted a change in Thor's stare. His eyes shifted away from Loki and he pressed his lips tightly together.  


“You knew he had me tortured, didn't you?”  


Loki's voice almost cracked but there was more anger in his tone than hurt.  


“I did not know for certain,” Thor replied. “Father said he was dealing with your crimes as he saw fit.”  


“YOUR father!” Loki yelled. “If he tortured me for my actions on Midgard, what do you think he will do to me for escaping?”  


Thor shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting around until they landed on Storm. Loki's eyes followed Thor's.  


“Yes, the lady Storm,” Loki said. “She is the only reason I survived the torture from Odin. You have repaid her efforts to save your brother by striking her out of the sky.”  


“Now, brother, if you still consider me a brother, I have a suggestion for you,” Loki said. “You will return to Asgard, make up whatever story you wish to cover why the guard returned appearing like me. Then, you will return to Odin. I am certain he gave you limited time to investigate this mess on Midgard. I will return to the dungeon on my own but I will also escape when I desire to see my wife and you will alert no one and do nothing about that.”  


Thor grumbled and thunder began to roll.  


“You truly have gone mad,” he said.  


“No, I have not,” was Loki's very confident reply. “Destroy my marriage to Storm and I will ensure Jane never wants you again. I will not harm her but she will know Odin despises your love for her and you honor your father's wishes so much that you have come here and did not seek her out. Thor, you can't have Jane and the throne, but you already know this fact. I will simply let the lady know she is not your choice.”  


Loki's words hit Thor harder than he expected because they were true. He watched Jane through Heimdal's eyes and knew she had cried for him, but he made no effort to see her because of Odin. 

Watching Thor's face change, Loki knew the situation had shifted .  


“Yes. Jane, that was her name, right? How would she feel knowing Loki the war criminal escaped the dungeons of Asgard, torture and torment, found his way to Earth all just to be with his love, while you, heir to the throne didn't take one moment of time for his love just because daddy told you no?”  


Storm remained silent in Loki's arms. Not sure if she should speak or not. Her heart was pounding, but not from the injuries. She knew Loki was speaking the truth. He had risked so much for her, but right now, she only hoped Thor wouldn't take him away. 

"Jane is not so petty,” Thor said, but his tone lacked confidence. "She knows I have responsibilities that can't be ignored."  


Thor knew he had been gone too long and would remain absent from Jane. He knew she was losing hope. Heimdall had told him many times this is what he observed. She was crying a lot and Thor knew after the tears dried, she would seek a new love. Loki caught the doubt in Thor's voice.  


“Any woman, especially a human one, would question your love, Thor,” Loki said as he gazed at Storm. “I'm going to take Storm home now, finish healing her, then return to my cell. Odin may take away your love but he will not take away mine. Kill me or resign yourself to my deal.”  


Loki then turned and began walking away from Thor. The move was one of confidence but that was not what Loki felt. He was tense and expecting Mjolnir to strike him in the back or perhaps Thor to fly in front of him, grab him and force him back to Asgard. 

Neither happened.

"You will honor your word! You will return to your cell!" Thor boomed, his anger was still clear. He did not wish to admit it but Loki was right. Thor had forsaken Jane to please Odin while his bother held in his arms the woman he loved. His brother had managed to marry the woman he loved while, the God of Thunder was doing his father's bidding. It was the work of the realm and this was Thor's destiny but it was also insane, Thor thought. He should be free to choose his mate but as the crown prince, Thor knew that was not possible. If Odin had his way, Thor would marry Sif, someone more a friend than a lover. Thor grumbled and thunder rolled again. 

"If you do not return to Asgard on your own, I will find a way to return, capture you and you will face Odin! 

Thor heard the words coming from his own mouth and knew them to be lies. He did mean for Loki to return but there was no way he would give his brother to Odin. He knew he couldn't have Loki's blood on his hands, no matter how much he didn't trust the other man anymore and no matter what Loki had done. The previous events on Midgard aside, all Loki had done this time was escape to be with his lover. Something Thor wished he could do. Thor winced as he was slapped with envy. 

Loki knew not to challenge Thor. He nodded quietly as Thor made the dictates. Loki's focus had shifted from beating up Thor to getting Storm home and healed. But he felt he had to say something. 

"Thor. A word of advice from a man you may still call brother," Loki said. "Do everything Odin asks. Consider your future, make a decision then tell Odin what you will have. You will never have Jane as queen so don't even ask. What you need to decide is which you want more, the throne or your love. 

Loki turned to leave and Thor said nothing in response. Loki heard the Bifrost opening and knew Thor was being carried away to Asgard. With a smile on his face, Loki teleported himself and Storm back to her apartment. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He knew not to take Thor's warning lightly. His time was precious so he began to heal her as quickly as possible, then he laid down next to her, smiling and waiting for her to awake.


	13. Farewell to Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Storm part ways, but it's not entirely tragic. Loki has to return to Asgard and of course Storm is worried about Loki being tortured again. It's a sad parting, but there is hopefulness too.  
> Thor also returns to Asgard, but he must immediately return to Odin. He is out of time and the three days to fix the problem on Midgard are done. But Thor has a problem. He must report to Odin and if he is honest, Thor would have to admit he failed, in a way. Thor makes the only decision he can.  
> Thanks everyone for your patience.

Storm stirred a bit as Loki watched her. She finally woke abruptly, sitting up and gasping for air.

“Shhhh....lay back down,” Loki said in a tender tone. “We weren't fast enough. Thor arrived and...”

“THOR!?” Storm's voice was filled with alarm but Loki continued to calm her.

“Yes,” Loki said. “He arrived, he wasn't very happy to see me, but I believe it is all sorted now. I must return to Asgard, to my cell, but I am confident Thor will not be a bother to us anymore.”

“How can you be sure,” was Storm's timid reply.

“I can never be absolutely sure, my dear,” Loki said. “I can only manage the catastrophes as they arise. Right now, all is quiet, all is settled. Thor is with Odin and Odin is busy quieting the battles on other realms. My mother will continue to help us, she has no reason to stop and I, my dear one, will see you more often.”

Storm wanted to smile but she couldn't. She remembered that Loki had been tortured at the order of Odin. It wouldn't take much for this to happen again. Loki read the worry in her eyes.

“My dear, I know you worry about my safety on Asgard. But Frigga is home now and will never allow harm to me,” Loki said with assurance. “She has more power and influence than you know. But more than that, I'm going to tell you something. The ring I put on your finger is enchanted. Whenever you wish to see me, twist it on your finger three times, say my name and your image will appear before me on Asgard. We can not touch, but we can speak just as we are now.”

“So I can see you anytime?” Storm questioned, not really believing the wedding band was magical.

Loki nodded.

“Mostly,” Loki said honestly. “Our rings are linked and if there is a reason to prevent your appearance then the rings will not work. But know this, I can come visit you at any time also so make sure to keep the hairy little friend in his proper place.”

Storm gave Loki a roll of her eyes as Loki laughed at his own comment before speaking again.

“I do this because I love you so much that I refuse to allow others to keep you from me. It's a poor substitute to a real marriage but it is all I can manage at this time.”

“It's better than weeks and weeks of not seeing you at all,” Storm said. “It's better than worrying that you may be dead or tortured.”

Loki smiled.

“My mother likes you very much and she approves of our joining,” he said, then sighed. “You gave me love when I was at my most unlovable. Frigga can easily see these things. She's the Goddess of Love and Marriage, which explains why she can love me and Thor so much, even though neither is her biological child. She will know instantly that I married you.”

Loki sighed, “Time for me to go, my love. I could linger here forever but that wouldn't be wise.”

Without saying another word, Loki leaned in and gave Storm a deep, passionate kiss as a vortex opened behind him. With his eyes still shut, He rose, turned and entered the vortex as he spoke.

“I expect to see you soon, my love. Even if you are simply a image to adore and not present to hold.”

Loki then stepped into the vortex and disappeared.

~~~

Thor had landed on Asgard and stood for a moment, just staring at the floor. Heimdall knew to remain quiet, so he did. Thor finally made eye contact with the other man.

“Send me to my father. I will have words with him and they must not wait.”

Heimdall didn't question. He did as his prince commanded. He'd watched over Asgard so long and seen many things. He knew when to speak and when to remain quiet. He also knew since he could not see what happened to Thor on Midgard that it had something to do with magic that could shield his gaze, which meant it was most likely connected to Loki. Heimdall decided it was best to keep such knowledge to himself. It was not the first time such a thing had happened and he was positive it wouldn't be the last. He opened the Bifrost and sent Thor where he requested to go.

When Thor landed, a nearby guard bowed and directed him to Odin's tent. Thor took a deep breath before entering the tent, realizing he had to lie to his father.

Odin sat quietly. He was reading battle plans and rubbing his temple. He didn't want to admit that he was weary of battle and just ready to go home. But there were still realms in unrest. Odin looked up as he heard someone entering the tent, smiling when he saw it was Thor.

“You stayed within my directive of returning in three days,” Odin said with a smile. “Did you finish the mission? Will there be any more issues with Midgard weather?”

Thor nodded curtly, but he knew Odin wanted more.

“It was the weather witch,” Thor said. “She was upset about something, as women get at times. Unfortunately, she seemed to forget her emotions change the weather. She just needed a bit of attention and that set her right.”

Thor immediately knew Odin caught his slight hint that he and Storm had been intimate when Odin's brow raised and his smile widened. It was a lie but Thor wanted his father to believe the lie.

“Attention, hmmmm?” Odin smirked. “I hope the attention you gave this woman is a step in the proper direction. You did not see Jane?”

Thor shook his head, took a seat and stared into his father's eyes.

“I gave you my word I would not see Jane,” Thor said.

Odin chuckled a bit and nodded.

“I know you still care for that woman, Jane, but this is the best way to get her out of your system, bit by bit,” Odin said. “Even Storm is a better mate than a mere human but I still say an Asgardian woman is best for you. This is good news. I leave in the morning for Asgard. Things are settled enough that I can trust you to finish calming the lands.”

Thor paused a moment, thought of questioning his father, then dismissed this. His lie seemed to work so Thor changed the direction of the conversation. He ordered a servant to bring him some mead as he began studying the battle plans. Thor's thoughts drifted to how Loki had the woman he loved and he would be forced to marry the woman his father chose. Thor mentally explored ways to be with Jane but was slowly realizing he couldn't have both the throne and Jane. The only question to answer now was, which one did Thor want more.


	14. The Return of Loki and the Power of Frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like my title but since I really want to get the chapter posted, I went with it. As stated, Loki returns to Asgard and Frigga takes the forefront in this chapter. I really like Frigga so her death in Thor 2 was very sad. If I write another Oroki story, I don't know if I'll include that or not. I really like Frigga.   
> But I also hope my readers, if they are still around since I've been very absent, will enjoy how this story finally ends.

When Loki arrived back on Asgard, he took the old path back to his cell, the one his mother always left open for him. He wasn't sure what he would find once he was back in the dungeon. Thor knew he had escaped and perhaps some guards. This was risky at best. He crept along, making sure not to be seen until he was back in his cell and breathing a sigh of relief.

“You have to know it couldn't have been that easy, right?”

Loki was startled but quickly calmed. It was Frigga's voice speaking. She sat quietly in a chair, smiling at Loki.

“Easy? I never claimed anything about me was easy,” Loki said, trying to hide his surprise.

“You saw her again but there was more this time. You have a bond now. A mother can see these things.”

Loki wasn't sure if he wished to admit anything at the moment, but lying to his mother was impossible. She always saw through him. He nodded slightly.

“This is a wonderful thing Loki,” Frigga said tenderly. “You have found a loyal life mate”

Frigga stood and walked towards Loki, smiling gently.

“You know your secrets are safe with me, my son,” she said. “But the world is a complicated place and life mates eventually want children. How much more will you need from me?”

Loki tensed as his mother spoke.

“I will manage mother. You have done so much already.”

“And I would do a thousand times more for my child,” she said.

Frigga then took Loki's hand. She held it and ran her fingers over his casting a spell that revealed the ring he wore. She smiled.

“Marriage can be a bittersweet thing, my son. I can feel the enchantment in your rings but just seeing her won't be enough. You know you have my word that I will continue helping you see her, be with her, love her as a man should love a woman.”

“But what of Odin,” Loki said suddenly.

“I will handle Odin,” Frigga said without hesitation. “You will have your wife at your side, maybe not all the time, but at least as much as before.”

Frigga then kissed Loki's cheek, smiled and left him in his cell.

~~~

It was days later and Frigga was sitting in her bed chambers when a servant came to tell her Odin was returning. The servant bowed.

“Queen Frigga, shall I get your horse so that you may meet the King at the Bifrost?”

“No,” she said, showing no emotion and causing confusion in the servant. She was usually happy to hear her husband had returned and sometimes would meet him. The servant wasn't sure why she seemed not to care.

“I shall inform the King that you are in your chambers, my Queen,” the servant said, bowed again and left.

When Odin found Frigga in their bed chambers, he moved close to her and leaned in to kiss her lips, only for her to turn her face and offer her cheek. Odin leaned back and sighed.

“My wife,” Odin said, “why did you not greet me at the Bifrost. I have been away, in battle and yet you have not welcomed my return.”

“I have welcomed you,” Frigga said, not really looking in Odin's direction. “How should I greet the man who tortured my child?”

Odin flinched a bit. There was no point in denying what he had ordered. He sighed again.

“At least your description is correct. Loki is YOUR son and never was mine,” Odin said flatly.

Frigga turned to face Odin now, her tone was very sensitive as she spoke.

“You are wrong, my love, Loki saw you as his father and in a real way, he still does see a father in you,” she said gently. “You rejected him and he then rejected you. Perhaps this will never be repaired but I can't have you, one I love, torturing my child, another one I love. My love, please do not make me choose, for I can not. Better to rip me in half because the pain would be less.”

Odin's face was unchanged by Frigga's plea, but inside his mind and his thoughts rushed around. He wanted to scream at her about all that Loki had destroyed while on Asgard and on Midgard. Odin wanted to remind Frigga that her son was not innocent. He deserved punishment and as King, Odin was the only one to deliver. He wanted to grab her and shake her, scream at her that Loki was NOT HER SON! Loki is a monster from a frozen wasteland. All of this was true in Odin's mind but Odin couldn't lie either. Loki, for a time, was their son, but today he definitely was Frigga's son. Odin's face softened.

“He is your son to do with as you will.”

Odin said no more but sat down next to Frigga and kissed her cheek. They both knew what he meant. Odin would no longer punish Loki, but neither would he protect him or rescue him if needed. Odin had verbally washed his hands of all matters with Loki. As the kiss broke, the pair gazed out the window at the setting sun.

“There will be a child, you know this,” Odin said flatly.

Frigga nodded.

“Eventually, perhaps,” she said. “Storm is not Angrboda. It is not certain.”

“It is certain,” Odin said. “The womb who carries Loki's children does not matter. Loki or his children will bring my death one day. It is destiny.”

Frigga took Odin's hand into her own.

“There is no point to fretting over the future,” she said. “Better to enjoy the lovely sunset, hold someone you love and let the future worry about itself.”

Odin's answer was simply to squeeze her hand and smile.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES! Finally it is done and I honestly hope people enjoy this story and approve of how it ends. I know that Loki and Storm aren't really together in a traditional, but they never have been. I really like this pairing and I think the people who have stuck with my fiction enjoy it also. I hope I've done them some honor and will keep doing so. I have another story swimming in my head and really hate that it took me this long to get this story posted. I've had a profoundly rough year and hope things are settled and calmer now. I very much enjoyed writing this and hope it's not a disappointment. Thanks everyone.

Loki slowly rose from his seat, a smile across his face. He was still in a dungeon. He still did not have his freedom. He still had no idea what the future held. But what he did have was Storm's heart. He knew this to be true every time her image appeared in front of him. He would hug her if he could, but this was just her projection. Somehow, she looked angelic, a beautiful twinkle all around her body and her eyes sparkling like sapphires. He approached her image, watching closely as she slowly became a solid form, his hands gently taking hers.

Since Odin had given Frigga charge of Loki, she had allowed Loki to see Storm more often, even multiple times per week. She was his wife, after all. Odin had allowed it all but he had drawn the line on releasing Loki from the dungeons. Frigga conceded. She knew there was a limit and the King had already been more generous than she had expected. Odin allowing Loki any amount of happiness was a surprise enough. This wasn't a real marriage, not in the traditional sense, but at least Loki could be with his wife. In this moment, Loki had every intention of being with his wife. He reached for her and she happily approached him. He led her to the private area of his cell and the laid next to each other in the bed.

Storm's body quivered with excitement as Loki began to touch her body, kiss her lips and ran his fingers through her hair. Storm's mind went somewhere else.

“Loki,” she said, a tone of concern in her voice. “Where will all this go? Will we ever have a real marriage? Will we ever have children.”

Loki's mind was consumed with making love to Storm, shook his head as he kissed her breast.

“No one knows the future but any child of mine will be viewed upon with suspicion and fear,” he said. “I have a history of having children who don't quite look human.”

Loki paused, suddenly concerned.

“Do you fear the warning from Thor that being with me will make you the “mother of monsters?”

Storm shook her head.

“Having a child with you would be welcomed,” she said. “I just remember something Hela said to me all that time ago...she would have 'need' of me. Loki, do you know what that means?”

Loki shook his head.

“She rules her own realm and it's impossible to know what she meant,” he said. “She knows of our love, she told me so. She sees things we can't imagine but fretting about Hela right now is of no use. I want to make love to my wife, not discuss my daughter. Will you let me make love to you?”

Storm blushed slightly and smiled. She nodded and took him into an embrace. Best to let the future worry about itself. In this moment, Storm's mind fixed on getting and delivering as much pleasure as possible with her husband, Loki, God of Mischief, the man she adored.


End file.
